One Piece: Second Tide
by 9-tailed aesir fox
Summary: when Luffy loses everything and is tortured in impel down an old man sends him back in time to change history for the better at the cost of his devil fruit. in the prosses of sending Luffy back in time, the old man opens Luffy's eyes to women and the memories of a past life. follow Luffy as he redoes his adventure with new powers and new Nakama. Dark Luffy. smart Luffy. Harem
1. A second chance

I don't own Phil(the old man) he belongs to F-ckthesystem125 he gave me permission to use him. the beginning of this story very similar to his with important changes. enjoy.

* * *

Deep in Impel Down the most brutal and horrifying prison in the world lies a man that's battered, bruised, bleeding, and most of all broken. His name is Monkey D. Luffy the last of the strawhat pirates. Having defied the world government at every turn and finally reaching Raftel. Only to find the entire marine force waiting for them. For ten days they fought, on the tenth day it all went south with fleet admiral Akainu's arivil. One by one the strawhats fell until only Luffy and Zoro remaind. Luffy heart and mind slowly broke down with each comrade killed. It wasn't until Zoro jumped in front of Akainu's attack in an attempt to save and snap Luffy out of his breakdown that Luffy's will broke. Seeing Zoro impaled by a fist of magma with his swords broke and melted like when Ace saved him was all Luffy could take. With no will to fight the remaining marines haled Luffy away.

"Why? Why did they have to die? Why did they all have to die?" Luffy cried. The only thing going through his mind was his last fight every day all day. His strength was useless, he couldn't protect any of them, even if they did decimate the marines, there were too many of them and Akainu's strength was too great. Luffy failed to understand the world government's fear of him finding the one piece. Luffy cried himself to sleep again all he could say was "everyone….forgive me"

"Wake up. Come on boy wake up"

Luffy slowly woke up expecting to see the guards there to torture him again only to find himself in a small room lying comfortably on a bed with his wounds bandaged up although with his seastone shackles still on. Confused with the situation he sat up, looked around and said " where….where am I?"

"About time you woke up"

Luffy turned around to see an old man wearing a brown shirt, tan slacks, and brown shoes sitting next to a used medkit. He smiled at Luffy as he got up and walked closer to him stopping three feet away." glad you're awake" he said in a raspy voice.

"Who are you old man and where am I?" Luffy asked staring at the man. Luffy watched as the man raised a fist at him and and opened it when he said "open". Luffy hired a 'click' and looked down to see his shackles were open.

"How'd you do that old man" Luffy asked as he knocked the shackles away and rubbed the spots they were latched on to.

"I eat the open-open fruit, I open things like that." He said he pointed behind Luffy. Luffy turned to see a hole the the wall. But his eye widened when he saw his cell on the other side. Luffy stared at it until the man walked over and pushed the edges together till it was closed. The old man turned to Luffy, who turned his gaze to him.

"So, you opened a hole to my cell and pulled me out?" He said. "Thanks ol-" was all Luffy said before calapsing.

"Are you ok"

"Hungry."

Some time later Luffy was devouring a mountain of food the man stared in awe at the site before him.

"I know they said you had a huge appetite, but this is unbelievable" the man mumbled as Luffy lays back in his chair 'for the first time since entering impel down' after eating the last of the food, patting his swollen belly and giving a long belch.

"Man, that was some great food, definitely bests the slop in impel down." Luffy said before looking at the old man. "Thanks again old man"

"No problem Luffy"

Luffy just smiled for the first time since the battle before realizing something. "Hey old man, how do you know my name? I never told you."

"I know who you are strawhat Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Strawhat Pirates."

Luffy's eyes widened with horror and pain as all the memories of his friends lying died before his come rushing to the front of his mind. Luffy grabbed his head and fell onto the floor "NO NO NO NO NO! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME!" Luffy screamed with tears in his eyes.

The old man just looked at him realizing the wounds he just ripped open. "I'm sorry"

"THE STRAWHAT PIRATES ARE DEAD" Luffy scream pinning the old man to the wall. He just looked back at Luffy with a blank expression. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? DID YOU BREAK ME OUT JUST TO TORMENT ME? WHY DID YOU EVEN BREAK ME OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Luffy screamed tightening his grip demanding answers.

"What if I told you I could give you a second chance?"

"What?" Luffy said wide eyed and baffled.

"Take a look at that paper over there" the man pointing to a newspaper on the table. Luffy looked at the old man before letting him go and walking the the table and opening the paper to see a picture of an old marine before reading the headlines.

 **Marine Admiral Coby Retires.**

Luffy blinked for a moment, confused with what he just read." Marine admiral…. Coby. where?

"The old man in the picture is admiral Coby." the old man said. Luffy looked at the picture again. Luffy's eyes widened at the picture.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOW DID COBY GET SO OLD? JUST HOW LONG WAS I IN IMPEL DOWN FOR?"

"Simple" the old man said walking over to Luffy. "it's been sixty years since you were imprisoned. As for the second question you spent six years in impel down, I used my powers to open a hole in time to pull you to this time."

Luffy just stood there blinking trying to grasp what he just hired. "So I'm in the…future"

"Yes" the old man replied taking the paper. Luffy sat in a chair replaying everything that just happened, being pulled here, the food, his nakama, second chance…...second chance?

"Old man what did you mean buy 'second chance'?" Luffy asked look at the man with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. The man smiled back at Luffy.

"Exactly what I said, a second chance" he said as he formed a hole by connecting his fingers. "Open" the area inside his finger changed."look inside."

Luffy peered into the opening and at first stared in shock then started crying. "My...my...my nakama" he cried.

"Yes" closing the hole. "No, bring them back. I want to see them again." Luffy said trying to calm himself.

"I'll do more then that. You'll travel with them again" the old man said with a smile.

"R-Really, w-why would you d-do that for me? Luffy asked. The old man's expression turned grim.

"Because …. The world has become too twisted and corrupt to live in anymore. The marines prsut to unhold their 'absolute justice' has gotten so out of hand that they'll come bust down your door if you os much as look at them funny. that s why I brought you here in hopes that I could convince you to go back and stop them."

"How and why me" luffy asked

"By achieving your dream and becoming the king of the pirates. As for the 'why you' because you were the closest to finding the one piece"

Luffy's hope skyrocketed thinking about traveling with his friends again, chasing there dreams, and going on adventures. Luffy's thoughts were interrupted when he hired the old man start taking again.

"There is one cost to going back though, you won't have the power of the gum-gum fruit this time. Knowing that will you go?"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Luffy said. "Absolutely"

* * *

I hope I did alright this is my first fanfic. let me know what you think.


	2. new powers

It's been three day since Luffy was pulled from Impel down he is to been sent back tomorrow. The old man told Luffy to rest up and regain his strength, although with Luffy being as excited about going back as he was he keep bugging the old man about sending him back early.

"Just you wait guys." Luffy said look up at the sky. "We'll be together again soon, and this time no one will stop us from achieving our dreams." After a while Luffy went inside took a shower and changed clothes. Luffy was that nothing could get him down not even all the years of hopelessness and despair. He decided to ask the old man to send him early again just to try. "Hey old man" Luffy said running through the door but stopped when he saw the old man staring at a hole he created.

"What is it Luffy?" He asked not staking his eyes off the hole.

"What are you staring at?" Luffy asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, just watching your crews old adventures. Alabasta, Sky Island, Fishman Island, Punk Hazard, Dess Rosa. you guy sure had a lot of adventures." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, can I watch" Luffy asked, ecstatic to see his friends again.

"sure, give me a moment" he said as he grabbed the edges of the hole and pulled them wider so both of them can see.

Luffy started to cry tears of joy seeing his crew dancing on the sunny and having fun. "Can't wait

to do it all again"

"Just remember, you're going back to make what happened doesn't repeat itself." He said with a stern voice. Luffy wiped the tears from his eyes and said "right. Hey, can you see all my friends?"

"Of course." He said waving his hand over the portal a few times showing people from Luffy's adventures. Dorry, Broggy, Vivi, Bon Clay, the water seven shipwrights, Rayleigh, Shirahoshi. "I especially like this one." he said waving his hand again. "And this one" showing Hancock.

"Weakhoshi and hammock. Why?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean why? Because their beautiful." He said looking back at the picture, blushing with a goofy grin.

"You alright old man? You're turning red. Are you sick?" Luffy asked. The old man just look at Luffy. He seen that Luffy was thick headed through the portal but he didn't think he was this dense. He put his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment before waving his hand showing Nami.

"What do think about her?" He asked

"That's Nami. She's the best navigator in the world and my friend"

"And her?" He asked showing Vivi.

"That's my friend Vivi. She love her country."

"And her?" Showing Robin.

"She's my friend too. She love old stuff.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're telling me you don't see any of them as beautiful?" He got his answer when Luffy just looked back at the portal and smiled. The old man stood there dumbfounded. "How can you not notice? They have figures men would kill to hold!" He yeld.

"Pervert" Luffy said calmly, causing the old man to fall over. 'I don't get it. That Hancock woman was practically begging him to fuck her brains out, yet he doesn't seem to even notice, is he blind or something. I remember seeing him reacted to that Nami chick when I watched his adventures.' The old man thought as he got up off the floor and stared at Luffy looking into the portal watching more of his adventures, when an idea struck him. 'Maby… I could try doing that'

"Luffy, do you mind if I try something?" He asked walking towards Luffy.

"What" Luffy asked as the man raised both his hands over Luffy's head.

"Close your eyes for a moment." he said.

Luffy raised an eyebrow in confusion before saying "ok" and shut them. The old man closed his eyes to concentrate hard on what he was trying to do as the palms of his hands started to glow. Luffy's eyes and cranium started to glow with the old man's palms.

"OPEN!" The old man shouted as he and Luffy opened their eyes in unison, causing the glow to brighten then disappear. Luffy blinked a few time before turning to the old man.

"What your you trying to d-AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Was all Luffy said before grabbing his head and screaming in utter agony for a few moments then passing out from the pain. The old man just stared in horror and worry for Luffy as he tried to understand what just happened.

"HELP US!"

"Arigato."

"Your a geines"

"I've come for your head" Images of strange yet familiar people flashed before Luffy. Scenes of places he never visited, people he never meet, contraptions beyond his imagination, and battles of people using bisar fighting techniques all flashed before him, yet it all seemed so familiar, so reminiscent to him. Luffy was surprised he actually understood some of what he was seeing.

"Another great invention."

"Why, why did you kill him?"

"I love you." Just then the scene changed to an old abandoned factory, two middle aged muscular men were present both were wearing hakamas and one had a haori draped over his shoulders. The one with the haori was a tall roughly 6'2", long silver hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a black hakama with a white haori with blue flames on it with something written in the middle, but Luffy couldn't make it out. The other man was around 5'6", short brown hair, and wore a white and blue hakama. Neither had any weapons but both looked eager to kill one another.

"I finally found you!" the brown haired man said. "Time for me to kill you and tack that title of yours. "

"Oh." the other man said in slight amusement. "You can try if you want but tell me why do you want it so badly. After all the one who bares this title is despised and feared by the world."

"I want your title because your a disgrace to it. You're supposed to bring darkness to the world yet you help the world depress it." He said in an angry tone.

"I see. Then let's get this over with quickly, I am a busy man." Just then both men burst into flames and charged at each other.

'Why does this feel so familiar, like I've seen this all before, like I fought this battle before? And, why and how do two people have the same devil fruit? What a second this isn't a devil fruit, I recognize this energy' Luffy thought to himself as the men fought until they separated and the man in black to change his flames into what looked like a suit of transparent lava. The men charged again their fists clashing creating an explosion seemingly knocking Luffy out.

Luffy awoke to the familiar sight of the old man's ceiling and a splitting headache. Luffy just sat up holding his head and said. "What happened?"

"Luffy, are you okey?" The old man said turning to see Luffy sitting up holding his head.

"Well my head feels like it was ran over by a train." Luffy said "Just what did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry Luffy, I tried to open your eyes to women and ended up causing you so much pain. Can you forgive me?" He said in a depressed tone as he bow his head.

"Don't worry about it Phil, I'm not dead and thanks to what you did I think I found a power to replace my gum-gum fruit powers."

"Really. What? How?" Phil asked curiously.

"After you used your power on me these images flash before me, showing me people, places, things, and this the guys fighting with a strange power. Yet everything I saw….. Seemed familiar and I kinda understood it. By the way how long was I out for, I'm starving."

Phil sate there staring for a moment taking in what he gost heird before answering. " You were unconscious for three days. But how did this happen?"

"Well you said you were trying to open my eyes to women. What did you mean by that?" Luffy asked.

"When you didn't see any of your female friends as beautiful I thought you may have been so focused on being a pirate and adventuring that you locked your attraction to women in your subconscious so I tried to open it and pull it out."

"My attraction to women?" Luffy asking thinking back to when he saw Nami and Vivi in the bath in Alabasta getting a blush and a slight nose bleed.

"Yes, and judging by your face it worked but I don't know what caused you pain or what those images were."Phil said placing a massive plate of food next to Luffy.

Luffy finished wiping away the blood from his nose bleed and started to eat the food while thinking about what might have happened. After a while Luffy thought of something.

"Phil, I think I know what happened. It may sound crazy but with what you told me and what I experienced it makes sense. I think that when you open my subconscious to pull my labito out the memories of a past life came out as well and with all of that information hitting my brain at once my mind couldn't take the stress and knocked me out in order to process it safely."

Phil just stared at Luffy wided eyed and in amazement. What Luffy just told him did sound crazy but for Luffy to come up with this made him consider the possibility after all Luffy was never the sharpest tool in the shed and Luffy couldn't tell a lie to save his life. "It's a possibility. Anyway need to tack about the point in time I'm sending you back to." Phil finally said.

"About that. I've been thinking about you sending me back to the day after Ace left on his journey." Luffy said.

"Why then? Not that I have a problem with it." Phil asked.

"So I can work out the new _memories_ I got thanks to you and and if possible try to learn to use that power I saw before starting my training with my grandpa. After all I'm assuming I'll keep my memories when I go back, right?" Luffy said with a smile.

Phil still surprised Luffy is using his head said. "Yes, you'll basically blended into your younger body giving you your memories, strengths mines the gum-gum fruit, and so on."

Phil then opened a portal to the time Luffy asked showing a young sleeping luffy with his hat over his eyes just before dawn.

"My hat! I haven't seen it in years. I really miss it." Luffy said as Phil open the portal wider os luffy can go throught.

Luffy so excited about going back just jumped through the portal shocking Phil. Phil yeld to Luffy. "Remember! Use your time to train!"

"Right. And Phil thanks again" was the last thing Phil heard as the portal closed. Phil smiled again as his home, and himself, began to fade away.

"Good luck kid" he said before he disappeared.

Luffy slowly woke up in the tree fort he built with his brothers. He looked around at his surroundings and smiled. "I'm back. I'M BACK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy then under his shirt to find his scar still there. "You're not going to take them a way from me this time you magma bastard. I'll learn the powers in these memories. I'll even get grandpa to teach my the six powers, and I'll use them all to protect them this time" Luffy said as he walked off to begin his training.


	3. Alvida

Three years passed. Luffy was getting ready to set out to sea and restart his adventures. Luffy was 5'9" a bit taller than last time(5'7.5") and had more muscle definition. Having been influenced a bit by the mysterious memories Luffy, with his signature straw hat on his head wore a black hakama, a white haori with blue flames, and a white silk scarf around his neck.

Luffy finished packing his boat, mostly with food, before running off to the bandit house to say goodbye to everyone.

"Dadan! Everyone! I'm leaving now!" Luffy yelled as he walked it to the house. Dadan had her back turned to him.

"Good, maybe now we'll have some peace and quiet around here, and not have to worry about when you'll sink the island. You little monster." Dadan said not even turning to faces him. Luffy sweatdropped.

"It's not like I was trying to sink the island, you know."

"Just get out of here already you brat!" She said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Luffy smiled and turned walking to the door, stopping right before opening it and said. "I hate mountain bandits, but I like you guy. Look after the village for me, ok." With at Luffy left heading towards his boat at the dock. In no time at all Luffy arrived at the docks to find all of the villagers waiting to see him off with smiles and shocked expressions, having just seen Luffy appear virtually out of nowhere.

"That look really suits you Luffy." Makino said. "You kinda look like Shanks in a way." Luffy smiled with a blush and said. "Thanks Makino." he walk over to his boat, got in, and did a final check to make sure everything was set.

"Well mayor, he's off." Makino said with a smile.

"Hmph, off to bring shame to our village I'll bet" grumped the Mayor

"Alright everyone, I'm off." Luffy said after untying the boat and kicking off. "Bye Mayor, Makino. Bye everyone, wish me luck." Luffy waved and shouted as he drifted away from the village. Luffy smiled devilishly as he sensed the presence of a large lurking under the water. Luffy walked to the front of his boat just in time to see the lord of the coast rise from the water and all the villagers started to panic. Luffy at blinding speeds jumped up to the lord of the coast and punched him so hard in the face that he was sent flying out of the water and landing several hundred feet out to sea, the villagers fell silent in disbelief as Luffy sailed out to sea remembering all the adventures he had and friends he lost.

"Just you wait guys, we'll back together soon." Luffy said to himself as he looked up at the sky before thinking about how they were defeated. 'Last time they beat us through numbers.' Luffy thought. 'I think this time I'll get more crew members and try to get Franky to build the Sunny bigger. After all we ran into strong people that I didn't ask to join last time. With more friends, a bigger ship, and my new powers we'll definitely win this time' Luffy thought before standing up and shouting. "I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

()()()()()()()()

After a few hours Luffy ran into his first obstacle.

"I think i'm lost. Great, and I'm out of food too." He said realizing the predicament he was in. Not one to give up so easily Luffy sat down in lotus position, closed his eyes, and activated what he called astral sight a combination of observation haki and one of the new powers from the mystery memories. Astral sight let's Luffy see the world around him in a ten kilometer (6.2 mi) radius as a 3D map in his head, but it did have trouble seeing through water not that it mattered in this case. Luffy looked around for awhile. "Shell island is that way, can't wait to see Zoro again." he said spotting it on the edge of his map. Finally spotting to clusters of life on the ocean near a rock cropping Luffy smiled having sensed Nami on one, he grabbed a sack of money he had on board with he earned thanks to the mystery memories teaching him how to forge and selling furious at the village market and surprisingly his work was very popular in just two months Luffy made 5 million berris from the villagers visitors and even the nobles. Luffy put the money in his hakama then grabbed his personality made shirasaya katana and slid it through the back of his hakama sash so it will be hidden from sight thank to his haori but in reach in case he needed it. Luffy faced the direction he sensed Nami and took a startling stans.

"Steam rocket!" Luffy yelled as steam formed at the soles of his feet and blasted him off in the direction he was facing and destroying the boat he was just standing on. Luffy flew for about three miles before he started to head towards the water. "Moonwalk." Luffy used moonwalk till the cruise ship was in site and lowered his altitude so he wouldn't get spotted as he approached the ship. When Luffy was right under the ship he used shave to move to the room where he meet Coby without anyone seeing him. Luffy sat down to relaxed his legs, to recover from using moonwalk for 4km, for a while until he heard someone shout about pirates and cannon fire. After a little waiting the door creaked open and Coby said "hello, I really hope no one is in here."

"Hi, there." Luffy said nearly scaring Coby to death.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here. Are you a passenger?" Coby asked looking about ready to piss himself.

"Nope, I'm a stowaway. By the way is the ship being invaded?"

"Yes, by the ruthless Alvida pirates so you should hide before they find you and steal all you have."

"Hay cabin boy!" One on the Alvida pirates said throwing the door open as Luffy got to his feet. "Here you are. You're not trying to duck out of all the action by hiding in here are you?" He said before he turned and noticed Luffy standing their. ""Oh, you actually found someone. But I don't see someone like you intimidating someone with muscle like that. Don't worry we'll take care of him." The pirates walk over to Luffy. "Alright, empty all your pockets and maybe we'll le-" was all he was able to say before Luffy punched him in the gut so hard it sent him flying through the wall, a room, another wall, and out to sea leaving his outline on the walls.

"You can either leave through the door or the wall, your choses." Luffy said looking at them with his hat shadowing his eyes. Without a word the two remaining pirates bolted out the door, leaving Coby standing there with his mouth gaping to the floor in shock. Luffy finally got his attention by hitting him on the head leaving a small bump.

Cobe finally regaining himself and holding the bump look up at Luffy and said. "you're really strong but those guys were Alvida's men. You should probably hide before they come back and kill you."

"I'm Luffy, you got any food?" Luffy asked as he started to walk to the pantry. Coby grabbed onto his arm trying to get him to hide before the pirates came and killed him only to be dragged inside the pantry with Luffy. Once inside the pantry Cody let go of Luffy and stared out the door to see if anyone was coming. Luffy look around until he found a box of apples and started to eat them.

"I think we'll be safe in here, so long as no one else gets hungry" Cobe said turning to Luffy.

"So are you a pirate or what" Cobe told his story to Luffy while he ate the apples. When Coby finished his story and Luffy still eating, Luffy said **.** "If you hate being a cabin boy so much why don't you just leave"

"I can't do that. I can't escape from Alvida. Just thinking about what she'd would do to me if I try scares me so much I want to throw up. It's impossible, impossible, impossible!" Coby yelled before Luffy hit him on the head."Why'd you hit me?"

"You're giving up to easy. You said your dream is to become a marine right? Marines risk their lives every day trying to catch pirates. If you can't risk yours trying to escape then how will you be able to when you're a marine?" Luffy answered. Luffy's words rang in Coby's mind.

"You're right, what about you do you have a dream?"

"I'm going to be king of the pirates" Coby's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're a …..pirate?"

"Yep"

"Crew?"

"Don't have one yet but I have some guys in mind."Luffy said as Coby froze like a statue trying to put what he heard together.

"King of the pirates is the title given to the one who has it all. Wealth, fame, power. That means your going after the legendary one piece."

"Yep" Luffy answered

"Impossible, impossible, impossible. It can't be done millions of other pirates are after the same treasure it can't be done, impossible, impossible, impos-"

"COBY,I made a promise on the straw hat that I would become king of the Pirates and if I die trying, then I die. you can't be scared to go after your dreams just because the odds are against you." Luffy said after getting Cobe's attention.

"Luff do you think I could become a Marine and catch bad guys" Cobe ask.

"How should I know it's your life but you won't know unless you get off this boat"

"Then I'll do it I'll escape and become a Marine and the first person to capture is Alvida" Coby screamed just before the ceiling collapse scaring Cobe causing him to run and his courage go out the window .

"Who are you going to catch, Cobe." Alvida said as the smoke from the level cleared revealing a that monstrous woman. She looked over at Luffy before grunting " Who is this runt? You don't look like the pirate Hunter Zoro." Luffy smiled at the mention of his nakima before Alvida bark Coby's name. "Coby, who is the most beautiful woman in all of the Seas?" Alvida asked as Cobe trembled.

"Boa Hancock everyone knows that" Luffy answered as her gotta blush thinking of Hancock.

everyone around him had their mouth gaping open and some of the men with nose bleeds at his comment. Alvida had tick marks all over her face at how made she was she swung her iron Club at Luffy only for him to dodge and grab Cobe before he asked Coby. "So tell me who is this troll" Everyone around him gaped even wider at Luffy's comment. Alvida only got madder at it and swung her mace at them again only for Luffy to jump through the hole that she made onto the deck. Luffy put Coby down and then looked at Alvida's man and said. "Come on guys I just insulted your captain and get me." all Alvida's men blinked for a moment before they drew their swords and charge towards Luffy. Lucy pull back his arm as seem start to come from it.

"steam shot" Leave he fired a steam pressure wave at his opponents knocking a large amount back and destroying some of the ship the ones that were not knocked backward got knocked off their feet and covered in the boiling hot Steam.

"What are you Luffy?" Coby asked after getting over the initial shock.

"What do you mean I'm just Monkey D. Luffy."

"You ate one of the devil fruits didn't you?" Alvida asked after climbing out of the hole and scaring Coby.

"Nope, That was just a trick I learned how to do" Luffy said with a smile.

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate"

"A pirate, by yourself, in these waters you must be joking?"

"I'm alone right now but I got people in mind for my crew."

"So tell me. If were both pirates and not under the same flag, that makes us enemies right?"

"Yep" Luffy aid with a smile as he looked over to Alvida's ship to see a finger on it and smile before Coby got his attention. "Luffy I'd run if I were you."

"why?"

"Why…. because Alvida is…" Coby trailed off looking into Luffy's eyes remembering what he told him.

"Tell me Coby what am I?" She asked. Coby look at her with a determined look.

"YOU'RE THE UGLIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Luffy just laughed as Alvida look ready to explode with anger. " do you know what you're saying you runt?"

" yes I do and I'm done being your cabin boy. I'm going to join the Marines and I'm going to catch criminals and I'm going to catch your ugly fat ass first." Cobe said as Alvida brought up her iron mace in anger ready to strike Coby. Cobe stood there screaming but did not move determined to stand up for his beliefs and dreams now.

"Well said Coby" Luffy said stepping in front of Coby and activating his haki taking the hit causing the mass to shatter into pieces and fly all over the place. "Time to say 'bye bye'" Luffy said as he punched Alvida in the gut making her cough up blood and sending her flying. Coby stood there wide-eyed with his mouth gaping with surprise at the scene that just unfolded in front of his eyes.

Luffy turned to Alvida's crew and said. "Get Cobe a boat he is leaving to join the Marines and you guys are not going to stop it."

" we can't all the boats were damaged to the point where they can't be used when you destroyed Alvida's mace." said a pirate on Alvida's ship

" great I guess he's too much power there. what are we going to do now?" Luffy thought for a moment as 3 Marine ships came and started shooting at them before he realized there was one of the boat that he could use. Luffy grab Cobe and ran to the edge of the ship and jump off to land on Nami's boat and scaring her nearly to death.

"Are you insane?" she shouted at Luffy.

"Nope" Luffy said smiling " I'm Luffy and this is Coby. Can you help us get away from here and to the nearest Marine Base"

" why should I" she asked as more cannonballs fell around them.

" we don't have time less talking more running" Luff he said as he grabbed the oars and started to paddle at blinding speed that nearly knocked both her and Coby off the boat. when Luffy was sure they are a safe distance away he stopped so they could talk.

"What the hell are you trying to kill us?" Nami shouted at Luffy.

" sorry I was just trying to get away from the Marines who were shooting at us." Luffy answered with his arms raised in front of him. Nami look at Luffy who was a bit taller than her with scruffy hair a straw hat, a black hakama, a white haori with blue flames, and a white silk scarf around his neck. She noticed that he had a shirasaya on him which was sticking out of his haori she assumed it was for self-defense. He then turned to Cobe. he wore a white shirt, black slacks, and white shoes.

"Who exactly are you to anyways" she asked

" I told you before I'm Luffy and this is Coby. Who are you by the way?" Luffy replied

" my name's Nami. Where are you two going anyways?" she asked him her eyes close to them but her guard up standing in front of her bag of treasure.

" we're trying to get to Shell Island. do you know the way from here?" Luffy said with a smile.


	4. Zoro

Sorry it took so long but here you go let me know what you think

* * *

After a few hours they arrived at Shells town. Luffy and Coby got off the boat and stared at the town while Nami tide the boat. Luffy reached into his hakama and pulled out a roll of bills he put on the side for quick access. Luffy flipped through the bills for a 1,000 barri bill then turned to Nami to hand her the bill.

"Here Nami, as thanks for taking us here." Luffy said holding out the bill. Nami surprised by the action stood there for a moment then grabbed the bill. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you paying me?" Nami asked still a bit confused.

"Lets just say I don't like being in people's debt." Luffy answered but really he didn't want her to say he owed her for the ride latter.

"Fair enough." Nami said as she grabbed her bag of treasure. "Well this is where we part ways" Luffy watched Nami runoff and smiled. "Man that was tense. She looked like she was going to kill you if you said you're a pirate." Coby said relieved she was gone. "Really, I like her, she seemed nice." Luffy said still looking towards the direction Nami went. "So why didn't you tell her you're a pirate Luffy?"

"Because technically I'm not a pirate yet. Not until I get a ship, make a flag, and fly it on the mast." Luffy answered.

"So why did you want you come here Luffy?"

"You said you wanted to become a marine. Well here's your chance." Luffy said at a fruit vender where he took a bit of a pair and flipped a coin to the vender owner. "Besides I want to see if this Zoro guy will join my crew." as soon as Luffy said Zoro's name everyone in earshot back away in fear. Luffy laughed at everyone's reaction.

"You want to recruit Zoro why?!" Coby yelled as they started to walk again. "Haven't you heard what they say about that guy? He's a PIRATE HUNTER. You know why people call him that? It's because he HUNTS PIRATES!"

"So" Luffy said picking his nose with his pinky, leaving Coby standing there gaping at Luffy's seemingly blunt stupidity. "If he's as strong as he sounds I want him in my crew, besides he sounds cool." Luffy said before turning towards the base again and asking. "Who runs the base again? I can't seem to remember."

"Cap. Morgan." Coby said causing the townspeople the back away hugging the buildings just like when Luffy mentioned Zoro's name. Luffy burst into laughter.

"I'd expected that reaction from Zoro's name, but Cap. Morgan's?" Coby said as they kept walking. "Maybe he's a badguy." Luffy said not remembering Morgan at all. "Of course he's not he's a marine and marines are the good guys. They fight for justice." Coby shouted at Luffy causing both to stop in their tracks. Luffy stared at him for a moment.

"Coby, what is justice? What is right, and what is wrong? Justice is just a government's morality pushed on to other people. Yes, there are a lot of morals that are widely accepted, but there are others that are questioned. In a system like the one we have it is easy of someone that has obtained a rank of power to push their morals onto the people and call it justice even if the people don't agree with it. Power can corrupt thoughts who are weak in heart very easily. Trust me I've seen it. Most conflicts in the world are simply a battle of ideals and morals. Tack the world government and revolutionary army for example. The world government believes that the world should find peace by uniting under one government whether by choice or force, and when it is by force they call it a liberation. The revolutionaries believes the world should find peace by working together as separate entities and find common ground and compromises for our disagreements. So who is right and who is wrong in this situation? On one hand you have a system that the world has lived in for hundreds of years but is more likely to cause corruption and on the other hand we have a system that is basically unknown and is more likely to lead to multiple power groups and wars between them which we already have. I chose to been a pirate for the freedom to live my life the way I want to and do what I believe is right." Luffy said leaving Coby awestruck and dumbfounded.

"Luffy…..I..." Coby began to say. "Coby, all I'm saying is don't be surprised when you see marines hurting people and calling it justice. You should follow the path to believe in and stick to it." Luffy said before he started walking towards the base again. Coby stood there for a moment thinking on what Luffy just said then smiled and ran to catch up to him.

"Well, here we are." Luffy said looking up at the building. Coby started at large gate with 'marines' written on it. Coby couldn't believe it his dreams were about to come true, he started to say his goodbyes but when he looked over Luffy was hanging over the wall trying to peer over it. "Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Zoro." Luffy answered jumping down, running further down the wall, and climbing back up to peer over again. Coby walked over to Luffy.

"He's not going to be out in the middle of the base. He's probably in an underground cell." Coby said as he climbed up next to Luffy.

"Then who's that?" Luffy asked sarcastically pointing towards Zoro. Coby looked to where Luffy was pointing and nearly had a heart attack. In the middle of the yard, tied to a crucifix was Zoro. "that hood on his head and a haramaki, it's Roronoa Zoro."

Luffy stared at Zoro with a big grin as all the memories of Zoro came flooding back. Coby was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Hey, you two you're an eyesore. Get lost." Zoro said to them snapping Luffy out of his memories. "Luffy there's no telling how long you'll survive with a guy like him on your crew." Coby said then they heard a ladder clank against the wall. Luffy and Coby looked over to see a little girl with big brown eyes and brown hair tied into pigtails climb up. She looked towards Luffy and Coby and put a finger over her mouth to signal to be quiet before jumping over and running towards Zoro with a smile. Coby started freaking out. Luffy laughed a bit.

"You must be hungry. I made you some food." she said to Zoro clearly not intimidated by him.

"Whatever it is, tack it and scram kid."

"They're rice balls." she said opening up the cloth revealing two rice balls. "It's the first time making them, so I hope their good." Zoro eyed the food like a wild animal before looking back at the kid and saying. "I don't want those, tack them and leave."

"But-"

"Do you have a hearing problem or something? I said get lost!" he shouted losing his patience. He was about to say more but stopped when a group of marines showed up.

"Temper temper Zoro no one like a bully." a whiney voice. Two marines and a skinny blond kid in a purple suit with a smug grin walked towards them. Zoro smirked as the boy looked at the girl. "Oh, rice balls." he said grabbing one and eating it despite the girls protest. "Blaaa! Too sweet!" he yelled spitting it out. "These are packed full of sugar! You're supposed to use salt you idiot, salt!"

"But I thought it would taste better sweat." she said.

"Give me that." he said grabbing the other rice ball, throwing it to the ground, and stomping on it.

"No, stop I worked so hard." she said teary eyed trying to get him to stop. "But… I...worked so hard….. To make….those." she said practically crying at the muddy blob that was a rice ball.

"To bad I guess you didn't read the notice that was posted. ' _Those that assist criminals in anyway are to be executed on sight. Signed marine Captain Morgan_ '" he read off a piece of paper causing the girl to go into a state of fright and worry. "Hehehe, is seems even little brats fear my daddy." he then pointed to one of the marines behind him and ordered the marine to throw her over the wall.

"But… Helmeppo sir she's just a kid." the solder protested.

"I said throw her over the wall solder! Now if you won't follow my orders I'll tell my father." Helmeppo threatened.

"Yes sir I'll do it." the soldier said frantically. The soldier then approached the frightened little girl, knelt down telling her to curl up into a ball, and throw her over the wall screaming. Coby watched in horror as the girl flew over the wall only for her to be caught by Luffy who was standing right where she would have landed. Coby astonished looking to where Luffy was on the wall then back to where Luffy is now.

"How did he…" Coby started to ponder.

"Coby, take her back to town." Luffy told him. Coby did not question Luffy's order went to take the girl into town.

"Dame you." Zoro said to the laughing Helmeppo.

"You're just dead set on staying alive aren't you?" Helmeppo asked teasingly. Zoro was about to say something when Luffy jumped over the wall and started to walk towards them with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Who are you?" Helmeppo demanded.

"I have no reason to give my name to the likes of you little girl." Luffy said mockingly to Helmeppo while releasing some bloodlust with king's haki mixed in.

"Like hell you do, this is a marine base! And how dare you call me a girl, I'm a guy!" Helmeppo shouted trying to look intimidating but failing miserably. Zoro was the only one not shaking like a leaf and he was sweating profusely. All of them could tell Luffy was extremely dangerous, it was like they were looking at an existen far superior to their own. Luffy stopped right in front of helmeppo who was now wetting himself.

"O, you're a guy?" Luffy said with a devilish grin putting a hand on his hat and pulling his right leg up behind him before slamming it into Helmeppo's groin. "Well, not any more" he said stopping his bloodlust. Helmeppo's face became twisted with pain with mouth hung open. Helmeppo then fell forward cupping his groin.

"HELMEPPO!" they yelled before picking him up and running off before the monster decides to go after them. Luffy and Zoro busted out laughing at this. After a little while they stopped laughing and looked at each other with smirks.

"I don't know who you are but that was the most entertaining thing i've seen in awhile. So just who are you kid? I can tell you're no ordinary guy." Zoro said.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the king of the pirates. I heard about you pirate hunter Zoro."

"So what does a pirate want with me, if it's a fight you'll have to wait."

"I want you to join me."

"I refuse." Zoro said bluntly. "I'll survive this ordeal and do what I want"

"What do you want?" Luffy asked

"To be nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro said with a smile.

Luffy turned around and said in a soft voice. "Watashi wa anata ga mottomo ōkiku naru koto o mezashi, sanshō shite kudasai. Sonogo, watashitoisshoni tatte, watashi wa anata no saidai no o tsukurimasu. Anata no namae wa sekaijū de narimasu. Kite, watashi o sapōto shi, watashi wa anata ni shitte okuto, yori sekai de mottomo idaina kenshi Asura ni naru tame ni hitsuyōna subete o o oshie shimasu."

Zoro's eyes bulged. Luffy's words were both foreign and familiar. As Zoro stared a Luffy he began to see an apparition of of a young man slightly taller than Luffy wearing the same outfit as Luffy minus the hat with long silver hair tied in a pony tail. The apparition repeated Luffy's words but this time Zoro understood them.

" _I see, you aim to be the greatest. then stand with me and I'll make you the greatest. your name will ring across the world. come with and support me and i will teach you all you need to know and more to be the world's greatest swordsman Asura._ "

"Sh...Sh...Shiro sensei." Zoro said without knowing it. Luffy having hired this spun around with wide eyed and said. "Asura?"

* * *

sorry about the spelling and grammar I'm looking for a beta reader if your interested pm me.


	5. Shiro, Asura, and the mystery powers

A/N Sorry it took so long I had to do a lot of research for this chapter since this one came straight out of my head.

I want to give a shout out to two people.

The first is to a guest that gave me the idea of having Zoro have past life memories.

Second to Devlin Dracul who suggested I do a chapter on their past lives. Now this one is only the first but they will not be back to back.

Now I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Come on, It's just one kid!Kill him already!" said a furious leader of a band of bandits that currently had three young elven girls aging from 4 to 9 years and a young boy around 13 years or so with short red hair, wearing a cutup kendo outfit, and three katana standing in front of them with his swords drawn surrounded and with their backs to a cliff in a deep forest with three hounds and four men lying dead. The remaining bandits were comprised of fifteen men and seven dogs. The bandits set lose five of the dogs on the boy who just charged at the bandits cutting down the dogs along the way then slashing one bandit across the chest causing the bandit to drop to the ground dead. Two more bandits charged at the boy with their swords only for the boy to block them with the two katana in his hands and turn his head so the one in his mouth would cut the throat of the bandit to his right. The bandit to his left raised his sword for a heavy vertical slash along with six of his buddies. The kid noticing this spun around and caught their blades with his then pushed them up to force their blades above their heads as the kid spun around again and slashed them horizontally with all three katana. The kid then hired a scream behind him. He turned to see two of the remaining bandits and the dogs snuck past him and were closing in on the girls, but before he could try to help three more bandits attacked him staying just out of his reach but still in theirs.

Just when the girls were about to lose all hope something white landed right in front of them and in an instant struck both dogs and bandits around the girls sending them flying into various objects in the forest, creating small craters in them as the victims of the attack went white-eyed and coughed up blood. Everyone looked to see what just saved the girls. Their was a tall man with long silver hair tied in a ponytail, a scar on his right eye, wearing a black hakama with a white haori with blue flames on it, had two bokuto hanging off his lift hip, and a shirasaya katana hanging from the back of his hakama sash.

"Who the fuck are you!" the bandit leader shouted at the new comer.

"Such language, come on man you're in front of children, learn some self control" the man said smiling as he put a blade of grass in his mouth while eyeing the battlefield with his scarred eye and keeping his left one closed. "Hey kid, is this your work?" the man asked.

"You see anyone else here fighting them, genise?" the kid asked rhetorically in a serious tone. The man laughed for a moment finding the boy's attitude amusing. He then eyed the bandits as they smiled evilly at them with the arrival of fifteen more bandits, most on horseback. The man lost his smile when he spotted a carriage with a large number of woman all the same race as the girls the kid was protecting in a cage with shackles around their wrists, ankles, and necks.

"It's about time you guys got here, hurry up and get over here and help kill these guys so we can take our loot and cash it in" the Bandit leader said to the newly-arrived bandits.

"Sorry boss some of these girls were giving us trouble" one of the bandits said.

"Whatever just hurry up and get over here and help us kill these guys they're big trouble" The Bandit leader said.

As the new group bandits dismounted their horses or carriage the silver-haired man walked in front of the boy and drawing one of his bokuto. the world watched in awe as the silver-haired man fought the bandits as he effortlessly dodged all the swords of the bandits while slicing them up with the his bokuto and in some cases slicing the bandits swords as well. The man occasionally slammed the palm of his hand into his enemies sending them flying into trees causing a small crater in the tree the men that were slated into the trees however went white-eyed coughed up blood and hit the ground dead. It went on for a few moments until only the Bandit leader was left. The Bandit leader seeing the carnage that the one man created started to panic and run away only to have an arrow by passed both the boy and the man to hit the Bandit leader in the back of the head. The boy took back up a fighting stance and looked behind them to see several elven men with bows and arrows coming out of the woods. The man seem to treat them as friends as the men also seem to treat him as a friend. The boy was still wary of this new group did not lower his swords until the man went to him and told him that was all right that they were friendly he was asked by the leader of their village to find the bandits, retrieve the kidnapped women and return them to them. After the elves left, the man walked over to the boy who was sitting on a rock.

"So, just who are you old man?" the boys had to the white-haired man.

"My name is Shiro and I'm not old I'm only 20 years old and who might you be?" Shiro asked looking down at him with one eye and a smile back on his face.

"The name is Asura." he said.

"I must say that was some impressive swordsmanship to displaced back their." Shiro said gaining a smirk from Asura.

"Not as impressive as yours, after all you took on seventeen of them with a bokuto and won without even getting scratched. How'd you do that?" Asura asked.

"Curious are we? Why do you want to know?" Shiro asked.

"My goal in life is to become the world's greatest swordsman." Asura proclaimed. Shiro smiled and turned around.

"I see, you aim to be the greatest. then stand with me and I'll make you the greatest. your name will ring across the world. come with and support me and I will teach you all you need to know and more to be the world's greatest swordsman Asura." Shiro said looking back at him.

"You mean you'll help me to defeat the warlord Raiba₁ Reka" Asura asked.

"Listen kid …. Reka died three weeks ago." Shiro said with a serious yet depressed look.

"You're lying. There's no way Raiba Reka could be dead she's the greatest swordsman in the world and she's one of the Seven Warlords of Purgatory! How can you be so sure she's dead!" Asura demanded.

"I know because Reka is … was my little sister." Shiro answered making Asura's eyes go wide with the realization of who he was taking to.

"If Raiba Reka is your sister….th-then your….. Howaito shi₂ Shiro the leader of the Seven Warlords of Purgatory." Asura said in utter disbelief.

"You got it right kid. I'm the leader of the yakuza group commonly known as the Seven Warlords of Purgatory. Although that name mostly refers to me and the six officers under me that are in the group." Shiro stated. Asura stood their for a moment processing the information he just heard.

"If what you're saying is true, then you're willing to train me to become a member of the warlords of purgatory and to defeat the one that killed Reka?"

"Yes, but know this every single member of the family is looking for the killer, including me. If anyone finds the killer they'll probably try the kill him, or her we still don't know who did it just yet." Shiro said.

"Very well, I'll join you family but you will be my teacher or I walk out. Got it?" Asura said in a serious tone. Shiro smiled, he shouldn't tell what it was about this kid but he should tell he would fit right in with the family.

"We have a deal. I just hope you can survive the training, and the family." Shiro said.

The two walk out of the forest and made their way to town. Once in town they stopped by a restaurant that was in Shiro's territory. After eating their fill Shiro decided to get Asura some new clothes since his were cut up. After that they headed to the family mansion. Several buildings surrounded by a wall with the biggest in the center, there's several gardens within the compound ranging from hurbil to bamboo to vecinal. As they approached the compound they heard someone shout that Shiro had returned and the compound got real loud with foot steps before it went quiet. When they arrived at the front gate the walkway was lined with people wearing black and red hakamas caring katanas.

"WELCOME HOME SHIRO-SAMA!" all of them yelled bowing their heads.

"Hello everyone, where are the others? Shiro asked. One of the man approached with a clipboard.

"Sir, Setsuna-sama is in the hot spring, Yuki-onna-sama went to the Reyrt Mountains to collect ice crystals, Mizuchi-sama went to Aquarin city to try to get info on Reka-sama's killer, Kei-sama went to the dwarven city Vemtaruhr to get more metal, and lastly Nana-sama went into town for unknown reasons." the man reported.

"Great, the last thing we need right now is for Nana-chan to be running loose in town." Shiro sighed. "If she drops another meteor on the city I'm not paying for it." everyone sweat dropped at the comment, and Asura was confused out of his mind trying to figure out how someone could drop a meteor. Shiro, Asura, and the man with the clipboard walked into the house as everyone else went back to doing whatever they were doing before they came. Shiro toled one to prepare a room for Asura after telling them that Asura is becoming his apprentice. Shiro immediately too Asura to one of their training fields and put him through strength training that would have killed most people.

"Hey Shiro-kun, when did you get back?" A feminine voice said. Shiro turned to see who it was.

"Setsuna-chan, I got back a little while ago. I'd like you to meet Asura, who I taked as an apprentice." Shiro said pointing to Asura. Kaminari no kōgō₃ Setsuna is of average height 5"4', she has long blond hair, c cup breasts, and was currently wearing nothing but a towel, not that Asura could enjoy the view he was too busy trying not to kill himself. Asura was in a squatting position with his ankles tied together, his arms held out holding some clay pots, there there clay bowls on his knees and head, a bowl with an incident was placed right under his butt so if he went any lower he would burn it, and lastly he had blades strapped to the inside of his forearms so if he lowered them to much he would stab himself.

"He seems to be having some trouble." Setsuna said looking at a struggling Asura.

"Well he has been at it for ten minutes." Shiro said impressing Setsuna.

For three months Asura was put through hellish strength and mental training. Shiro either trained with him or tinkered with some gadgets he created. During that time they discovered Asura's greatest weakness: direction. Asura was directionally challenged, so much so he regularly got lost in the mansion. The other officers of the family came back to the mansion in the last two weeks.

Setsuna normally wears a blue kimono with flowers on it but her goldplated battle outfit consisted of boots that went up to her knees, a metallic skirt, thong, bra, and specially designed gauntlets. Sasami also known as Yuki-onna or Yuki for short which she doesn't like to be called, and Asura learned that the hard way. Sasami is a tall girl with snow white skin, black hair with white streaks in it, and a winter themed kimono. Mizu no akuma₄ Mizuchi is a muscular guy with a scar of tree claws along his chest and short brown hair. In battle he wears full plated armor with a katana as his backup weapon and a bow and arrow for his primary. In his off time he wears a blue hakama. Kaze rīpā₅ Kei is a average size man with white hair down to his neck. He wears blue and white monk pants and no shirt. His weapon of choice is chakrams. Then you have psycho Nana the petite redheaded girl wearing a cloak. The first thing Asura learned about her is to never put the words _flat chested_ and _Nana_ in the same sentence.

Currently all the guys of the group where in the living room doing various things, Shiro is cleaning his sword while sitting on Asura's back as he did push ups. The girls where in the kitchen having a girl talk, still in earshot of the guys.

"I know, it's surprising how big their getting." Nana said.

"So, who's is the biggest?" asked Yuki.

"Definitely Shiro-kun's" all the girls said in unison getting the guys attention.

"Did you girls call me?" Shiro asked sheathing his sword.

"No, were just talking about your mourning wood." Setsuna said nearly causing Asura to fall over. Shiro bopped him on the head for the lack of concentration.

"Now that you mention it my mourning wood has gotten pretty big lately." Shiro said putting his hand to his chin.

"And quite comfy too." Yuki added.

"How many time did I have to tell you to quit sitting on my mourning wood! If you want to sit on one then sit on Kei's, he actually likes it!" Shiro shouted.

"But his isn't as big or comfy as yours. How am I supposed to read my books if I'm uncomfortable?" Yuki protested causing Kei to fall over hurt from her comment.

"Know that I think about it, it's about time I trimmed my mourning wood and make some bokuto for Asura here and teach him the three energies." Shiro said which confused Asura to no end causing him to fall over.

"Ok, just what the hell are you guys talking about?" Asura demanded.

"Oh, thats right. You see, we're talking about the mourning wood tree. We tend to forget that most people don't know about them." Nana said as Shiro picked himself up.

"Ok, now what are the three energies?" Asura inquired.

"The three energies are the bases of your strength. They are chi, aura, and chakra. Chi the most used of the three is one of the two internal energies, your physical energy. With it you can strengthen all your weapons from the core out, launch powerful long distance attacks, provide first aid even without medical knowledge, and hand to hand combat you can use it to strike your opponents internal organs directly. Chakra is the other internal energy and the least used since very little is known about it. All we do know is we can heat it up, turn it into electricity to give our nerves a boost, and that the elves can use it to freeze their enemies with it. Lastly we have the outer energy aura, with it we can count our bodies and weapons in flame and in extreme cases lava with no harm to the body. Also we can sense the presence of others. That is all we know about the three energies at the moment, how ever we do have another power that surpases the three energies greatly but I don't think you're ready to know what it is just yet." Shiro explained.

"So Shiro-sensei, you're going to teach me these energies and stop with all the strength training?" Asura asked.

"The strength training was to bring your body to the level necessary to use the energies, although you will still need the strength training." Shiro answered.

"Good" Asura said smiling.

* * *

1: thunder fang

2: white death

3: lighting empress

4: water devil

5: wind reaper

Hope you liked it. please leave a review.


	6. Morgan vs a vise admiral wait what?

Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Asura is that really you?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"I must be going insane. My name is Roronoa Zoro, not Asura, got it." Zoro said not believing in what just happened and thinking it was just a hallucination.

'Could Zoro really be Asura? Well if he is that would explain Zoro's three sword style and habit of getting lost.' Luffy thought before Zoro snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Anyway, get out of here. I'm not joining you pirate crew." Zoro said.

"Well I'll just let you think on it. Just remember if you help me with my dream, I'll help you with your's. I can teach you things Hawkeye's never seen before, you can bet on that." Luffy said before he started to walk out only to be stopped By Zoro who asked him to feed him the crushed rice ball. Luffy feed it to him, Zoro asked Luffy to tell the little girl "thanks for the food." Then Luffy left to meet up with them.

After meeting up with Coby and the little girl, Luffy relayed Zoro's message to her which made her very happy. She then told them how Zoro ended up in this situation, Cody couldn't believe a marine would abuse their power like this, and Luffy fell asleep standing up with his hat shadowing his eyes so it looked like he was still awake. Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts or sleep in Luffy's case, by a loud crash inside a nearby building. The little girl ran inside screaming for her mother as the guys followed her in. Luffy spotted Nami enjoying a drink and exchanged smiles.

They watched Helmeppo stumble, limp, fall, and just very awkwardly enter the establishment do to Luffy's previous assault on his junk. He sat down and ordered some food and a drink and told them to keep the bill. As they poured him a drink he started talking about how he was bored and was going to get back at the guy in the strawhat before mentioning executing Zoro.

Luffy having heard this went into rage mode and appeared next to helmeppo scearing him, before picking him up by his throat.

"Put Helmeppo down now!" the marines yelled while pointing their rifles at Luffy trying to sound intimidating and failing miserably.

"Put…. me down….. now….. Strawhat! I'm the…. son….. of marine….. Captain Ax hand…. Morgan! Helmeppo managed to wheeze out.

Luffy stood their for a moment then lowered his head, smiled, and said. "Ok" he then let go of Helmeppo and before he hit the ground struck him in the chest with the same hand that just had his throat, sending him flying outside and through the next building. Helmeppo's 'guards' ran after him.

()()()()

"I am great." a large man in his office proclaimed.

"Yes sir." a marine behind him agreed, only to keep his life. "Indeed you are."

"Then why have the 'tributes' dwindled as of late?" he asked.

"Sir, the townsfolk pockets aren't as deep at-"

"It's not whether they have the money! It's about the amount of 'respect' they have for me." He said disappointed by the towns 'disrespect'.

"Have you manage to open the package from HQ yet?" He asked.

"Well sir, we don't have the clearance to open it. After all it is for Vise Admiral-"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M THE HIGHEST RANKING OFFICER HERE AND EVERYTHING IN THIS BASE BELONGS TO ME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" He yelled slamming his ax into the desk.

"Yes sir!" the marine answered. 'Vise Admiral, please hurry up and save us.' the marine thought.

"FATHER!" came the shrill cry of Helmeppo. "There's someone I want you to kill for me." Morgan normally wouldn't even bother but was puzzled by and slightly amused by the sight of Helmeppo bandaged up and barely able to stand.

()()()()

Back in the restaurant, Nami having left to sneak into the base, everyone was trying to get Luffy to leave town for his own safety. Luffy was trying to leave to charge the base when a sound coming from Luffy made everyone stop in there tracks.

 _PURUPURUPURUPURU…..PURUPURUPURUPURU…._

Luffy stuck a hand in his hakama and pulled out a transponder snail with a strawhat pattern on it but it wasn't ringing. Luffy noticing this set it down on a nearby table before going back to digging in his hakama.

'How much stuff does he have in there?' Coby thought.

Luffy finally pulled out another transponder snail this one with a marine pattern on it. _Click*_ "Hello who is this?" Luffy said answering the snail, which after he heard the voice he immediately regretted doing which was portrayed on his face as it went from an irritated look to an outright infuriated one complete with blood veins popping up all over his face.

"Well, well it's about time you picked up. It's Admiral Akainu." Akainu said.

"What do you want dip shit?"

"That's no way to greet your superior officer brat!" Akainu shouted clearly enraged.

"Go jump in the ocean and die you bastard!" _click*_ Luffy yelled before ending the call not wanting to hear Akainu's voice any longer. Everyone in the room where scared shitless and wondering who in the world Luffy was to have an Admiral call him, especially Coby.

 _Purupurupurupuru…..purupurupurupurupuru…..click*_

"WHAT THE HELL BOY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HANGING UP ON ME! YOU ARE TO LISTEN AND FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Akainu shouted having called back.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME TO OLD FART! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR ORDERS AND SHOVE THEM UP THAT VOLCANIC ASS OF YOUR AND GO DIE! I'M NOT EVER GOING TO FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS YOU MAGMA BASTARD!" _click*_ Luffy ending the call again so infuriated that he was literally on fire scaring everyone including the snails. That day Marineford gained 20ft worth of new land.

()()()()

Zoro was jolted from his sleep. He looked around, remembering where he was before spotting Luffy who had calmed down from his 'conversation' with the admiral.

"You again? What do you want?" Zoro asked. Luffy smiled as he said. "I want you to join my crew." Zoro raised an eyebrow thinking about the 'images' that keep flashing in his mind trying to make any sense of them, not that he believed them. But Zoro could not deny the feeling he was getting from Luffy. He could feel strength, determination, and unwavering confidence coming from him. Zoro also felt like he could trust Luffy for some reason but he didn't know what.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you." Zoro paused for a moment thinking. "You said you'd help me get strong enough to defeat Mihawk, was that the truth?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, but it will mostly be up to you." Luffy said still smiling. Zoro then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll join you but you better holed up on your end of the deal." Zoro said. Luffy laughed.

"The king of the pirates wouldn't have anything but the beast on his ship." Luffy said as both of them smiled. "By the way where's your sword? After all what's a swordsman without his sword?"

"Dead, dishonored, pised, or retired. That bastard captain's son took them. Just wait ten days and I'll have them back and ready to go with you." Zoro said calmly.

"Actually, he plans to execute you tomorrow."

"What!"

"Anyway, I'm going to go get your swords and kick this captain Moron's ass" Luffy said running in the wrong direction.

"Hey idiot, the base is in the other direction."

"Really, it's a mystery building." Luffy muttered before using shave to speed towards the base leaving a shocked and confused Zoro.

At the top of the base all the marines' were pulling up a statue of Morgan. Helmeppo was trying to get his father to go kill strawhat before Morgan struck him. Luffy having used moon step to get to the top went a little too high landing on the statue than kicking off breaking the statue apart.

"Woops" Luffy said.

"RESTRAN HIM AND HOLD HIM DOWN SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF" Morgan yelled but it was too late Luffy already disappeared into the base.

"Find that straw hatted idiot and one of you. Find that little girl from earlier and kill her. Morgan ordered.

"Captain Morgan there's someone in the yard." a marine said pointing at Coby and Zoro.

"I'm surrounded by treason!" Morgan scowled.

()()()()

"Now where you Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked himself while searching with his aura since he didn't bother to grab Helmeppo this time. "There they are." Luffy said finding Zoro's aura signature on wado ichimonji. Luffy manage to tie them to his back when a small group of marines' came in pointing their rifles at him.

"Hold it right there." one of the marines ordered. Luffy looked at them blankly before a smile creeped on his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! THIS BASE IS FILTHY! I WANT THIS PLACE TO SHINE! NOW GET TO WORK!" Luffy yelled in his most commanding voice, which he developed quite well thanks the Garp.

"Yes sir, right away sir." the marine said dropping their rifle and running off to get cleaning supplies. Luffy laughed for a moment before looking out the window and seeing Coby and Zoro about the get shot.

"Better get down there." "shave"

()()()()

"FIRE" Morgan shouted.

'No, I can't die now. Not like this' Zoro thought.

"Tekkai" Luffy said appearing right in front of them taking the bullets.

Much to everyone's surprise luffy emerge unharmed and started to talk to Coby and Zoro. Morgan assumed Luffy had a devil fruit which Luffy told them he didn't. Luffy then went to untie Zoro as Morgan ordered the marines to kill them.

"But sir guns don't work on him."

"If we can't shoot him then cut him." Morgan said. The marines then drew their swords and charged towards them. Luffy noticed this right away.

"Coby, untie Zoro and give him his swords." Luffy said handing Coby Zoro's swords.

"FALL-IN! WHAT ARE WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION I SAID FALL-IN! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Luffy commanded. All the marines including Morgan ran into formation and at Luffy's order started to recite the marine pledge.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Luffy shouted, the marines restored the pledge in a louder voice. Zoro was untied and clipped his swords to his hakama sash.

Morgan end up snapping out of his 'trance' hearing Luffy's group laughing at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! DON'T FOLLOW HIS ORDERS!" Morgan shouted.

"Says the guy who was just following his orders" Zoro mocked watch made Morgan go red with fury.

"KILL THEM NO-" Morgan was interrupted by the sound of a transponder snail ringing coming from Luffy. Luffy pulled the marine snail out of his hakama which was ringing.

'This better not be Akainu again' Luffy thought before answering.

 _click*_ "hello"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LUFFY!" the snail exploded. Strangely Luffy's expression relaxed.

"Hey, what's up Goku?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"Don't "what's up" me boy. And is Sengoku, Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" said Sengoku. Everyone was now standing in shock at who was on the snail with the supposed no-named boy. Luffy on the other hand fell asleep.

"Anyway what were you thinking talking to Admiral Akainu like that?"

….

"Your you listening Luffy?"

….

Sengoku facepalmed realising Luffy was asleep.

"VISE ADMIRAL LUFFY, WAKE UP!" Sengoku shouted shocking everyone even more especially Coby.

"Huh, what?" Luffy said waking up.

"Finally wake? Any way stop giving Akainu a hard time will you. And Dr. Vegapunk wants to see you." Sengoku said clearly annoyed with the 'conversation'.

"Ok, by the way did you send my package to shells town like I asked?"

"Yes it should be there."

"Ok, good-by Goku"

"I told yo-" _click*_

Zoro and Coby immediately fired questions at Luffy as soon as he put the snail away. The marines were relieved that a vise admiral was here so they didn't have to follow Morgan's ridiculous orders. Morgan on the other hand was both furious and frightened as his reign of power was now threatened, by a child no less. Morgan sensing his chance ran towards Luffy with the intent of killing him while he was distracted trying to calm Coby and Zoro. Luffy having sensed Morgan used Tekkai right before Morgan brought his ax down on to Luffy's neck shocking everyone once again. he's doing that a lot lately. Everyone now stared at Morgan's now shattered ax hand.

Luffy breathed on his fist then spun around nailing Margan right in the head and bouncing it off the concrete floor leaving a bloody and unconscious moron in a crater. The marines took a moment to process the fact that Captain Morgan the bane of everyone's existence was beaten with one punch. The marines then started to celebrate. Zoro was a little disappointed that he didn't get to show off what he could do but was definitely impressed with his new captain.

"Which one of you is now in charge?" Luffy asked. The marines then stopped and went into attention with the lieutenant in front.

"I am sir!" the lieutenant answered.

Luffy deciding to take advantage of his 'rank' said. "Get a small boat ready for me with some provisions and take me to my package that should have arrived some time ago."

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

"Coby, take Zoro to get some food I'll be there soon."

()()()()

After a short time luffy got his package and meet up with Zoro and Coby. Luffy explained that for the last three years he was being trained by his grandpa at Marineford and somehow got the rank of Vise Admiral without ever really joining the marines. Luffy then joined Zoro eating in which Luffy fell asleep again but kept eating. The marines soon came in and woke Luffy up and told him the boat was ready.

"Arigatō, Zoro time to go." Luffy said.

"Hang on Luffy, mind telling me whats with your weird sleeping habit."

"Awhile back something happened and I can't sleep soundly for longer than an hour so I end up falling asleep at random times." Luffy said not wanting to reveal what happened to him just yet.

"Is it going to affect use during battle?"

"Actually if I'm attack when I'm asleep I tend to kill everything in the area." Luffy said causing Zoro to worry about his future.

At they were leaving the marines asked about Coby which Luffy told the Lieutenant to enlist him and get him a harsh training regiment. When another marine suggested a background check Luffy told them that he rescued Coby from being a slave to some pirates in which case they dropped the issue and agreed. Luffy and Zoro got into their new boat and sailed off with the whole town seeing them off.

* * *

A/N: some of you were confused last chapter about the part of the character names with a translation. That part is their nickname not their family name. Please leave a review.


	7. Nami

Sorry it took so long I kept getting distracted by youtube, Fallout 4, and some how I ended up watching all of _To Love Ru_. Anyway sorry again for the delay and on with the story of Nami **the one punch woman**! Just kidding. 100 follows joke. Lol. thanks for the support with the story it really means a lot. Now please enjoy the real story and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

It's been two days since Luffy and Zoro left Shells town. Zoro was scanning the memories that were awakened finding the techniques in them interesting and form what Luffy has told him, Luffy can teach them to him. Luffy just woke up and mentioned something about food which they had none. Zoro asked Luffy if Coby was going to make it in the marines Luffy told him he would be fine.

"So do you have anyone lined up for our crew?" Zoro asked.

"Ya, I have some people waiting in the wings but first we need to find a navigator or we won't get anywhere." Luffy answered.

"Man I'm hungry" both said.

Zoro looked up and said. "Look a bird."

"No Lunch." Luffy said moonwalking up till he was a safe distance away from the boat then used steam rocket to blast himself up to the bird, freaking Zoro out in the process.

"Zoro, I'm stuck" Luffy said with his head now in the bird's beak.

"You idiot, how'd you end up like that?" Zoro angrily asked while rowing like crazy.

"Help us!"

Zoro looked to see three guys waving him down.

"Great, I run into shipwreck guys at a time like this. I CAN'T STOP, SO IF TO WANT A LIFT THEN YOU BETTER GRAB ON!"

"WHAT?!" they all screamed. All of them grabbed on as Zoro rowed by.

"I'm impressed you guy made it." Zoro said. "WE ALMOST DIED!" they yelled before drawing their swords and demanding the boat, stating they were buggy pirates. Zoro just looked at them with a dangerous look in his eyes. One triple beatdown later, the three pirates were rowing the boat apologizing, saying they had no idea who he was.

"Just keep rowing. Thanks to you idiots, I lost my friend." Zoro said in a bored tone before asking why they were drifting in the sea. The three said they just came back from raiding another ship when they spotted a boat with a girl in it. She offered them treasure from the chest she had on board in exchange for food and water. When they went to check the chest they found it empty and the girl sailing off with their boat leaving them at the mercy of a storm she predicted. "She knew the storm was coming, huh?" Zoro said with interest.

()()()()

Luffy was looking around and laughing in the bird's beak. Luffy's fun in the bird's mouth didn't last long as a cannon ball hit the bird making it drop Luffy. As Luffy fell he spotted Nami being chased by three pirates.

"INCOMING!" Luffy shouted as he crashed in between Nami and the pirates. All of them stared at the dust cloud thinking he was dead. The dust cleared revealing a completely unharmed Luffy laughing as he dusted himself off. "Man that was fun."

'It's that guy from before.' Nami thought staring at Luffy. She looked back at the pirates before grinning. "Boss, thanks for coming to save me." she said to Luffy in a friendly tone while holding his hand. "I'll leave them to you." she said running off. Luffy stared at her as she left especially her ass and blushing as he did.

"She's getting away!" one of the pirates said.

"Who cares? We got her boss." another said approaching Luffy. "We'll use him to bargain for the chart she stole." Luffy didn't even notice the pirates as his mind was fixed on Nami. This irked the pirate as he punched Luffy in the head knocking his hat off. This woke Luffy from his trance with a fury. Before the pirates know what happened they were on the floor bleeding and covered with bumps, all before Luffy's hat touched the ground. Luffy then picked up his hat and put it back on his head. "Never touch my hat!" Luffy yelled. Luffy then looked up at the balcony where Nami reappeared at to see how the fight went. She didn't expect Luffy to come out unscathed.

"Whoa! You beat those three bare handed and without a scratch?" she asked.

"Yeah, these east blue pirates are nothing compared to the ones on the grand line." Luffy answered surprising Nami. "Nice to see you again Nami."

"Yeah, have you really been to the grand line Luffy?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yep" Luffy answered before dropping to his knees in hunger. "You have any food?"

"Come with me I'll get you some food." she said smiling.

"Really." Luffy said jumping up.

Nami lead Luffy to one of the abandoned houses and cooked some food for him, which Luffy eagerly devoured. Nami was about to say something but Luffy bet her to it.

"Those guys seemed to be after you for some reason." Luffy said in between bites. "What'd you do?"

"I stole a map of the grand line." she said pulling the map from underneath her shirt. "With this, I'll be able to get 100,000,000 berris easy."

"Thats a lot of money." Luffy said with a whistle. He knew it was to buy back her village from Arlong and that he wasn't going to keep his promise. Even though Luffy received three times the amount Nami needed in the package he picked up, it was his pay for the last three years of 'service' in the marines and tournament winnings from Dressrosa under the alias Lucy. He decided to keep that info from her and play dumb. "Why so much?"

"None of your business." Nami said coldly then getting a puzzled look. Something about Luffy bothered her, she could swear she heard 'grandline' and the name 'Luffy' somewhere recently but couldn't place it. So she decided to try to get some info from his.

"So Luffy, you said you been on the grand line. What were you doing there?"

"I was training with my grandpa and somehow got the marine rank of vise admiral about six or seven months ago." Luffy said finishing the last of the food. Nami now knew why Luffy seemed familiar, he was in the paper for breaking two records at once. Being the youngest vise admiral in history and achieving the rank faster than anyone else.

"Are you really the famous Vise Admiral 'Straw hat' Luffy, the grandson of Vise Admiral Garp 'The fist'?" Nami asked still a bit shocked.

"Ya, thats me alright. But I'm not really a vise admiral you know. I never actually joined the marines, all I did was go to marine HQ to be trained. I wasn't trying to get a rank." Luffy said knowing that if he didn't tell Nami about him being a pirate know it may be harder to get her to join later.

"Well if you're not a marine then what are you?" Nami asked puzzled.

"I'm a pirate." Luffy said bluntly.

"A pirate!" Nami yelled slamming her hands on the table. "Why would someone capable of becoming a vise admiral ever become a pirate?" Luffy thought how to best answer for a bit.

"Before I answer your question answer this. Has anyone ever killed someone important to you?" Luffy asked already knowing the answer. Nami was taken back by the question but her mind immediately went to the moment Arlong killed her mother Bell-mere.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Nami replied grabbing her left shoulder.

"A group of people killed many people that were important to me. As a marine I can't touch them but as a pirate I can do what I want." Luffy said grabbing the spot on his chest where his scar is. Nami's eyes bulged at this information.

"So you decide to become a pirate to get to this group of people?"

"Yep, but I won't be just any pirate. I'm going to become king of the pirates." Luffy said smiling.

"Pirates are nothing but heartless monsters that take what they want. I only love money and tangerines." Nami said crossing her arms.

"If that is the case then why would one of the most notorious pirates rick his life to save mine, and another rick his and his crew's life to protect dozens of islands and countries filled with innocent people, without asking for anything in return?" Luffy asked to see what Nami would say to the actions of the yonkos Shanks and Whitebeard. Nami was stunned to say the least.

"Pirates really….did that?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Ya, they did and still do." Luffy said taking his hat off and looking at it fondly. Luffy then explained the promise he made with Shanks. Nami walked over to the window. She just couldn't fathom it. A pirate, someone who robs and murders indiscriminately, risking their lives for random strangers.

"Nami, I get the feeling that some pirates did something to you." Luffy said getting Nami's attention. "Now, I won't ask you to tell me. Thats your choice to tell me your not, but I have a proposal for you."

"Ok, what is it." Nami asked with some curiosity. Luffy got a big grin on his face.

"How about we work together. You navigate your ship and we help you get the money you need. If, for some reason down the line you decide to join us permanently and tell us or me what you need that money for. We can get you out of whatever mess you're in. on top of that you can take advantage of the protection my rank holds. So what do you say, it a pretty fair deal wouldn't you say." Nami thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, you have a deal, but I won't be a pirate." Nami said smacking Luffy's hand. "And i think I have the perfect plan to get all of Buggy's treasure." Nami said pulling out a rope from nowhere.

()()()()

"What do you mean you couldn't catch the thief!" Buggy screamed at the three pirates that Luffy beat up.

"Her boss came out of nowhere and-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU DIE FOR THIS!" Buggy interrupted, terrifying the pirates.

"Captain Buggy I have news." a short clown pirate shouted while running up to Buggy's tent.

"What is it?"

"The girl that stole our map is back, and with a prisoner."

"WHAT!?" Buggy shouted in disbelief. Nami walked Luffy up to Buggy then pushed him down.

"I've captured the thief captain Buggy the clown and here's your chart back." she said walking up to Buggy.

"Not that I don't appreciate, but why the sudden change of heart little girl?"

"I had another fight with my boss and just couldn't take it anymore. So I thought I'd come work for you." Nami said. Buggy stared at her for a moment before he started laughing.

"You're fed up huh? Well I must admit you're an amusing girl. I like you, of course you can join my crew." Buggy laughed but was interrupted by the sound of someone snoring. When they looked they saw Luffy passed out most likely bored with the situation. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight.

"No wonder you're fed up with him. He IS an idiot." Buggy laugh. "MEN! TIME FOR A PARTY!"

Everyone now cheered and began to celebrate the new addition to the crew. Luffy was thrown into a cage, still asleep.

"What's your name girly?" Buggy asked.

"It's Nami."

"Men! A toast to our new crew mate Nami!Buggy said raising his mug. Everyone raised their mug with the captain and Nami before continuing with the party. Nami downed her drink as she eyed the progress of her plan. Step 1. Convince them she's one of them. Step 2. Get them drunk. Step 3. When there passed out drunk, steal back the map, their treasure, and get Luffy out of here.

"Huh, this is such a flashy party. Men now listen up! It's time to prepare the buggy ball! Buggy shouted earning a cheer from the crew. They brought out a cannon, pointing it at some houses. One pirate louded a red cannonball with Buggy's roger on it.

"Fire it." Buggy ordered. The cannon fired destroying a row of houses and waking Luffy in the process. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a row of rubble and debris. All the pirates were laughing at the sight.

"How was that? With this buggy balls and my devil fruit powers, I'll conquer the grand line!" Buggy shouted. All his men cheered. Nami looked at the sight in disgust. Luffy looked to Buggy.

"But I'm the one that's going to conquer the grand line." he said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Then I'm going to be king of the pirates."

"Shut up idiot, are you trying to piss him off?!" Nami shouted.

"No wonder you're sick of him Nami. Men, prepare another buggy ball!" Buggy shouted, his men prepared the cannon again and pointed it at Luffy. Buggy handed Nami a box of matches. "To prove your loyalty, I'll give you the honor of blowing him away."

Nami looked at the box of matches in horror. "C-come on captain. There's no need for this. Let's get back to the party and have some more fun."

"This is my idea of 'fun'." Buggy said with a threatening manner, leaving no room for argument. The pirates were cheering for her to light the cannon. Nami stared at Luffy, realizing the situation she landed herself in, her hands started to shack. Luffy look up at Nami.

"What's the matter Nami, your hands are shaking. He said. "That's what happens when you take on pirates with weak resolve."

"Resolve, to do what. To kill someone like it's no big deal, is that a pirate's resolve?" Nami asked looking at a smiling Luffy.

"No, it's to be willing to risk your own live." Luffy said with determination in his face. Nami stared at Luffy, taken back by his answer. Luffy then looked Nami in the eye and without any hesitation said. "Fire the cannon, Nami."

"W-what?" She asked, thinking she heard wrong.

"Light the cannon Nami." he said. She stared in utter disbelief, but he was asking her to kill him. Luffy gave her a soft and gentle smile as he said. "Daijōbu Nami." Nami was ready to yell at him, but Nami found Luffy's demeanor strangely comforting. She slowly lit the match, staring at Luffy's unchanging expression as if hoping he would change his mind.

'I don't know why I'm doing this, but for some reason I trust you on this…..Luffy.' Nami thought as she lit the fuse. Nami then covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice came from the edge of the roof. Everyone turned to see a green haired man with three swords.

"Oh. Hey Zor-"

BOOOM!*

The cannon went off, blowing away everything in it's path.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled staring at the sight. Zoro then turned to the cannon to see Nami standing next to it with a box of matches in her hands. "YOU BITCH!" he shouted drawing his sword and charging at her.

"Nami didn't seem to hear him, she just stared in horror thinking she killed Luffy. The box of matches fell from her hands as time seemed to freeze in place.

"HAHAHAHA." Buggy laughed along with his crew. "So his name was Luffy huh. Well at least we know what to write on his tombstone." Buggy laughed again. "I still can't believe he encouraged Nami to kill him." All the wail Buggy was talking and laughing Zoro charged at Nami believing she just killed Luffy. Just as Zoro was about to cut off Nami's head, something happened that caused the entire area to fall silent, for no one could have seen it coming. Everyone stared bug eyed and in utter disbelief for two reasons. The first was the fact that Zoro's blade was stopped mere millimeters from Nami's neck and the second was who stopped Zoro's blade with just two fingers.

"Woo, that was close." Luffy said holding Zoro's blade between his thumb and index finger. Shortly after Luffy let go and Zoro sheathed his swords.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" Everyone shouted at Luffy. Luffy stared at the blankly for a moment, then tilted his head slightly, put his hand to his ear, and shouted. "WHAT YOU SAY!"

Just about everyone fell over comically, realizing the only thing the buggy ball seemed to do to him. It temporarily made him lose his hearing. Luffy also realizing the situation decided to throw Nami over his shoulder, grab Zoro, and get out of there. Zoro did manage to to flip the cannon over to point at Buggy and grab some food on the way out.

()()()()

After some running, the three of them reacted. Zoro took the time to eat the food he took, still feeling hungry and tired for the day. Luffy, after putting Nami down was laughing and picking at his ears trying to get hearing back in them. Nami was unusually quiet with her bangs covering her eyes.

Luffy looked at his friends with a smile but his smile faded when he noticed the state Nami was in. "Nami, are you ok?!" Luffy asked in a somewhat loud voice do to his temporary loss of hearing. Luffy got closer, wondering what's wrong. He was a foot away when Nami looked up at him with fury in her eyes before she punished him into the street with enough strength to even make Garp think twice about fighting her.

"YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THOUGHT?!" she screamed before picking Luffy up by his hakama and shaking him violently. "I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS SOMEONE TO SHOOT THEM WITH A CANNON!" Nami was now panting, trying to catch her breath. Luffy looked at her seeing the pain he unintentionally put her through, he then pulled her into a gentle hug surprising her, and in the softest and gentlest voice he could project at this time he said.

"Gomen'na Nami. I understand it was a difficult action to take, but, you're now a little stronger than you were earlier." Nami calmed down but was still angry. 'Geez, what is it about this guy that calms me down and makes me feel safe? He smells nice too.' Nami thought blushing a little. Zoro then spotted a dog sitting in front of a pet food store. "A dog?" Zoro asked causing Nami to turn around. Luffy whet back to trying to get his hearing back.

"Whats a dog doing out here?" Nami asked as they walked up to the dog.

"Don't know, don't care." Zoro said said in a bored tone. Luffy went up to the dog to pet it and got bit.

"Get off me!" Luffy screamed trying to pull the dog off.

""You leave Chou Chou alone!" an old man in makeshift armor yelled. The old man walked into the building Chou Chou was in front of and came out with a bowl of dog food for Chou Chou. After a brief introduction and explanation of the situation. They learned he was the mayor of the town and everyone left in fear of Buggy, with only Chou Chou staying behind to guard the store.

"Why stay for a store? Who owns this place?" Zoro asked.

"A friend of mine. …. As well as Chou Chou's owner." the mayor said as he smoked his pipe. The mayor went on to explain that his friend was sick and died three months ago. When asked if Chou Chou was waiting for his owner to return, the mayor doubted it, Chou Chou was smart enough to know what happened. He told them the reason he stays to guard the store is because it's all he had left of his master. "To Chou Chou, the store is his treasure."

Zoro couldn't help but respect the dog's courage. Nami gave a said smile having gone through something similar. Luffy still couldn't hear but was having a nonverbal conversation with Chou Chou through the power of _the voice of all things._ Shortly thereafter everyone, but Luffy, hired the roar of a lion in the distance.

"Oh no!" the mayor cried. "It's Mohji, the beast tamer! We need to run!" he cried as he grabbed Nami's arm and Nami grabbing Zoro by the collar, as they started to run away. Zoro notect Luffy not moving from his spot and said. "Guys what about Luffy? He still doesn't have his hearing back yet." they stopped and turned around to go get Luffy, but it was too late. Mohji was ranting about Luffy ignoring him.

Luffy looked at the shop before telling the dog that he wouldn't let Buggy and his crew destroy the store. Mohji had enough of Luffy and ordered Richie to kill him. Just as Richie pounced with a roar Luffy's hearing came back. Luffy spun around faster than anyone thought humanly possible and bitch slapped Richie right into the road.

"Well, that gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'slap that pussy'." Zoro said with a snicker earning him a fist the his head from Nami.

"This isn't the time for stupid perverted jokes." Nami yelled.

"Man, what the hell? First you guys shoot me with a cannon then as so as I get my hearing back you have a lion roar in my ear." Luffy said in annoyance.

"How dare you do that to my Richie!" Mohji said sending his whip at him only for Luffy to catch it. Before Mohji could react to Luffy's action Luffy pulled on the whip sending Mohji flying towards Luffy, where Mohji meet the back of Luffy's fist with his face, sending him into the ground.

"Well that was boring" Luffy said.

* * *

[A/N]There you go, Let me know how I did, this is the longest chapter yet.

P.S. I'm thinking about changing the title of the story to : _One Piece : Second Tide,_ do you guys think it's a good idea or keep the current one? If you have a better title or any good ideas for the story I'd love to hear it.


	8. Buggy

[A/N] Thank you all for the support over 142 follows and 124 favs. I feel very proud of myself cause I honestly never thought that this story would get this big so quickly, so thank you all. Now I wanted to tell you that when I post the next chapter I'll be changing the title of the story to _One Piece: Second Tide_ and The reason this chapter took so long was I wanted to get quit a few peoples opinion on the new title. Things are about to get very interesting as well. I won't go into the details but let's just say training wasn't the only thing Luffy was doing during the three years before he restarted his journey. Hehehe. Anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Why do you always get all the fun Luffy?" Zoro said after picking himself off the ground.

"Goman'na Zoro, I didn't mean to hog all the action." Luffy said with a laugh.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" the mayor yell in complete astonishment, mostly at the fact Luffy just bitch slapped a lion without even looking at it.

"Yaya I hear you. Now stop yelling before I lose my hearing again." Luffy said in an attempt to calm the mayor down.

"Well, since our plan went up in smoke what do we do now? We still need that chart to sail to the grand line." Nami said getting Luffy's attention.

"Well we use plan B." Luffy said with a smile.

"Whats plan B?" asked Nami.

"Me and Zoro go back and kick their asses, while you steal back the map and their treasure." Luffy answered.

"Sounds good to me." Zoro said with a smile itching to fight.

"What part of that is a good idea?!" Nami yelled.

"Why are you getting upset for? It's not like you have to fight them?" Luffy said.

"O'ya, what makes you so sure?" Nami asked.

"Simple, Zoro is going to beat the crap out of them, while I fight Buggy."

"Why do I have to fight the whole crew?" Zoro asked.

"Weren't you just complaining about not getting to fight not three minutes ago?" Luffy asked sarcastically. "Besides if you can't take on these weaklings you'll never make it on the grand line and if you can't make it on the grand line you'll never defeat Hawk-eyes."

"Point taken." Zoro said.

"Alright, so it's decided. Zoro grab the Lion and clown and let's get this over with before I fall asleep from boredom." Luffy said which Zoro agreed and complied.

"Why bring those two?" Nami asked.

"Two reasons, first to state we mean business, and second to keep the Lion from destroying the pet food store." Luffy answered.

"Why do you think they would attack the store?" Nami asked.

"I heard the lion complaining he was hungry." Luffy explained earning weird looks from the others. "I'll explain later."

"Ok, but why would you want to protect the store?"

"Chou Chou told me that the store was all he had left of his master and that it's his treasure. I can't just stand by and let his treasure be destroyed." Luffy said.

Nami just stood there speechless. All her life she believed that pirates were just heartless monsters, yet here are two fighting to protect the lives and treasures of people they don't know. She couldn't wrap her head around it, she was about to ask another question when the mayor started talking.

"I'm pathetic. You kids are risking your lives for this town, while I just sit on my ass and do nothing!" He said before explaining how their previous town was destroyed by pirates. How they turned this harch empty field into the town they were standing in, and how it, and all of it's citizens where his treasure. "And now, all that we worked so hard for is getting destroyed once again! I won't stand for it!" he raised his spear into the air. "I'm the mayor of this town, and I'll protect my treasure!" He said. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami all smiled at is declaration before he declared he would fight. As he started to march towards Buggy's base camp Luffy stepped in front of him.

"Goman'na Ojisan." Luffy said before the mayor passed out only to be caught be luffy, who through him over his shoulder and carried him into a house to place him on a bed.

"What did you do to him?" Nami asked when Luffy came back out.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Luffy said with a smile. "I just knocked him out so he wouldn't die." with that the trio made their way to Buggy.

()()()()

"Those bastards!" Buggy said in a low threatening tone. His crew standing around petrified, afraid of being killed at the slightest of movement. They watched as Buggy could barely control himself. "They'll die by my hands. I don't know who the green haired guy was, but those other two will pay. How dare they run off with Nami after she joined my crew. 'Fight with my boss' my ass. She didn't laugh when she lit the cannon." His eyes shot open as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "AND HOW THE HELL DID THAT KID SURVIVE THE BUGGY BALL!"

"Calm down captain." a random crew member pleaded. "Vice captain Mohji went to kill them, so they'll be dead soon anyway."

"HEY, BIG NOSE!"

Everyone froze in terror knowing those words were taboo. Buggy was ready to kill someone as he look towards the direction the shout came from. He looked to see a grinning Luffy looking up at him, with Nami yelling at him not to call Buggy big nose.

"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE, YOU BASTARD?!" Buggy yelled before he saw Zoro dragging a beaten and unconscious Mohji and richie. "What Mohji was beaten by this trash?!"

"Captain. That man has three swords!" one pirate said in fear. "T-that's pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro!" he screamed causing the rest of the crew to panic.

"Roronoa Zoro, huh?" Buggy said glaring at them. Zoro looked at him with a bored expression before throwing Buggy's men towards him, where they landed with a thud behind him.

"You dare humiliate us like this? MEN, FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" he shouted. His crew obeyed as they aimed the cannon and fired at the three. Zoro and Nami ran as Luffy stood there with a cocky grin. In one swift motion Luffy caught the cannonball surprising and scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Now what should I do with this." Luffy said while he bounced the ball in the air. Before anyone could react Luffy throw the ball right at Buggy's head with twice the speed it had from the cannon. Buggy was barely able to dodge by detaching his head.

()()()()

Somewhere is the East Blue a cruise ship was under attack by a group of rookie pirates.

"Come on boys, let's rape, plunder, and kill to our heart's content." the pirate captain said earning cheers from his crew.

"Sir the pirates are almost upon us!" the cruise ship's watchmen yelled.

BOOOOOOOM!

"What the hell just happened!" the cruise captain yelled.

"T-t-the pirate ship just blew up!" the watchmen yelled back."

()()()()

Back at orange town.

"What the hell are you kid!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"That's our line!" Zoro and Nami shouted at Buggy's floating head.

"Me, I'm Luffy." Luffy answered bluntly. Buggy stared at Luffy with disbelief.

"Captain, allow me to kill them for you." said a man that came up to Buggy.

"Cabaji, very well, I leave them to you." Buggy said as Cabaji pulled a sword from his mouth and hopping onto a unicycle. He sped off towards Luffy to skewer him with his sword, only for Zoro to interven.

"If you're a swordsman then your fight is with me." he said glaring at Cabaji.

"Roronoa Zoro." Cabaji said with a grin. "Defeating you will boost our reputation." he then pulled down his scarf before spitting fire in Zoro's face making him back off. Then their clash started. Cabaji used circus tricks and toys the fight trying to surprise or throw Zoro off. Zoro easily deflected all of them.

"Are you going to fight, or do tricks all day?" Zoro asked bored with his tactics. Nami snuck off to steal Buggy's treasure while everyone was distracted.

"Don't worry, I'll finish you off with my greatest attack! Cabaji said before speeding off up the side of a building and into the air. While he was aiming for Zoro Buggy sent his hand towards Zoro, hoping to hold him down for Cabaji. However, Buggy screamed in pain instead. Luffy, without even looking stabbed Buggy's hand with his shirasaya with a small amount of haki in it.

"No interfering in Zoro's fight big nose." Luffy said pulling his blade out of the hand and sheathing it.

"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE?!" Buggy yelled pulling his hand back as Zoro easily dodge Cabaji's attack before kicking his unicycle out from under him.

"Enough games." Zoro said.

"Fine! I'll finish you with my swordsmanship!" Cabaji yelled charging towards Zoro.

"oni…..GIRI!" Zoro slashed Cabaji ending the fight.

"The Buggy Pirates…..lost…..to this….trash?" Cabaji said before passing out.

"We're not trash. We're pirates." Zoro said sheathing his blades and retiring his bandana on his arm.

"Enough!" Buggy screamed. "I'm going to kill you both with my own hands." he said pulling some daggers out from nowhere with his good hand.

"Don't you mean 'hand' not 'hands'?" Luffy said antagonizing Buggy.

"Chop-chop cannon!" Buggy yelled enraged sending his good hand flying towards Luffy. Luffy redrew his shirasaya, flipped the grip, and helded it out with a small amount of haki, and simply let Buggy skewer his own hand on it. Buggy screamed in pain again before retracting his hand.

"How are you cutting me when I have the power of the chop-chop fruit?" Buggy asked with rage in his eyes.

"Easy, haki." Luffy answered resting his blade on his shoulder making Buggy's jaw drop.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat! Why is someone like you here in the east blue?" Buggy asked.

"Gathering up my pirate crew."

"Seriously!" Buggy said in disbelief.

"Yep" Luffy said. Buggy agitated tried to surprise Luffy by sending his whole upper body at him hoping he'll be able to use one of his hidden dagger on him. Luffy saw it coming and stopped Buggy with his foot, letting Buggy fly straight into it. Luffy getting tired of the fight through Buggy's upper body to his lower body and sheathed his sword. Luffy then cocked back his right fist and it started to vibrate.

"Sorry Buggy, but this fight is getting boring so I'm ending it right now." Luffy said as buggy put himself back together again.

"Vibration….BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled throwing a blast of vibrating chi at Buggy creating small but powerful shock waves and sending Buggy flying into the distance. Nami came out of hiding with a big bag of treasure and went over to Luffy.

"So anyone else want to fight." Luffy asked the remaining Buggy pirates, which none stepped forward. "Then get out of here and never come back" with that the pirates ran back to there ship.

"How the hell did you beat Buggy Luffy?" Nami asked having only seen the end of Luffy's fight.

"With haki and chi." Luffy answer with a smile and getting confused looks from both Nami and Zoro. "I'll explain later on the next island."

"So let's get going."

"Hold on one moment." Luffy said pulling out a marine snail and dialing a number.

 _PURUPURUPURUPURU…...PURUPURUPURUPURU_

 _CLICK*_

"Hello this is the Loug town marine base. Who is this?" a marine said answering the snail.

"This is Vize Admiral Luffy is Smokey there?" Luffy asked.

"Yes sir one moment please." the marine quickly replied.

"Hey Straw Hat this this Captain Smoker. What can I do for you?" Smoker said.

"Hey Smokey, a group of pirates just attack a defenceless town that I happen to drop by call orange town. Now I already beat them out of town but they did a number on the place. Can you send some aid here to help rebuild?"

"Sure, why not. I'll some people there in a few days." Smoker said after looking over some papers.

"Thanks Smokey, have a good one." Luffy said.

"See ya Straw Hat."

 _CLICK*_

The whole town with the mayor entered the scene in the middle of the call.

"Young one are you alright?" the mayor asked as they approach.

"We're fine old man." Luffy answered.

"What happened to Buggy and his crew?" the mayor asked.

"We beat the crap out of them and they left. In a few days the marines will be here to help rebuild your town" Luffy said getting a smile from the whole town. They wanted to throw them a thank you party but Nami insisted they leave much to Luffy's protest. They made their way to the docks and said their goodbyes as they set sail for the next island.

"So where to now Luffy." Nami asked.

"Gecko island where we can get a sniper and hopefully a proper ship." Luffy said surprising both of them.

"Alright sounds good to me" Both of them said.

'I wonder if those two took my advice that I wrote them? Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see.' Luffy thought as he laid back and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Usopp.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	9. Usopp and Kaya

Sorry about that, I don't know what happened. it wasn't like that when I posted it last night.

* * *

It's been a few days since the gang left Orange town for Gecko island. Nami insisted on stopping at Treasure island on the way. Zoro was asleep the whole time they were there. They met an old man trapped in a chest named Gaimon. After a little chat, Luffy revealed that the treasure chests Gaimon was guarding were empty Luffy and Nami went back to their boats and set sail for Gecko island again. After a little while, they landed on the northern side of the island. Luffy jumped out of the boat, excited to see Usopp again before it even hit the shore. Zoro stood on the shore and stretched a little.

"Nice to be on dry land." Zoro said finishing his stretches.

"Yea, now we can get some meat, our sniper, and maybe a ship." Luffy said with a huge smile. Zoro agreed, adding that they need some booze too. He quickly went for his swords when he heard rustling in the bushes.

"We got company." He said in a dark tone. Luffy and Nami looked up the cliff where Zoro was Looking. Nami ran behind one of the boats while Luffy and Zoro stood their ground as lead stars were fired at their feet. When the rustling stopped, they heard a laugh coming from the top of the cliff. They looked to see a skinny guy with some muscle and a long nose looking down at them with his arms crossed and a confident smile with flags sticking out of the bushes bearing his jolly roger.

'Well, well, it looks like Usopp took my letter seriously. He has some muscle, unlike last time, and he already has his goggles that he got at louge town last time. I wonder what else has changed here.' Luffy thought with a smile looking up at his friend.

"I am Usopp, leader of an invincible nation of pirates who reign over this island, you stand before a living legend the most feared pirate in the world the GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!" Usopp yelled trying to intimidate them. "You must be fools to try and attack this island. Return to your boats or face my army of eighty million super pirates!"

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Nami asked in a calm voice.

"She knows!" He yelled wiggling if fear.

"Well, now I do." she said with a smug expression.

"Alright, eighty million may have been an exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my command!" he yelled as the flags behind him start to wave around.

"You mean those three over there?" she said pointing to the bush the three kids were hiding behind.

"AHH, She knows!" they yelled before dropping the flags and running away. Usopp tried to stop them but failed. Nami then walked away from the boat and picked up one of Usopp's stars.

"Never seen a pirate that uses a slingshot before." she said as Luffy busted out Laughing finding the situation as funny as last time.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" Usopp shouted as he aimed his slingshot at them. "I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it! This is your last warning or you'll regret it" Luffy went silent and analyzed Usopp for a moment.

'Something different with Usopp. He's a lot more determined and he's not shaking, not even a little bit. Better end this now before things get out of hand." Luffy thought.

"Calm down Usopp. We're not here to harm the village, we're here for business." Luffy said getting Usopp attention.

"Why should I believe you?" Usopp asked.

"I'm Strawhat Luffy. I believe I sent you a letter three years ago saying I would arrive here right around now." Luffy said. Usopp's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Your strawhat?" Usopp said relaxing his grip.

"Yep, and your Usopp, Yasopp's son right?"

"You know my dad?!" Usopp yelled as he rolled off the cliff and grabbed Luffy's hands eager to hear more about his dad.

"Ya, but before we get to that how about we get some food?"

()()()()

Usopp took them to a restaurant in town. As the gang were eating and drinking Luffy was telling Usopp about his dad and the red hair pirates. It was around that time when Nami reminded everyone that they needed a ship.

"So Usopp mind taking us to see Kaya?" Luffy asked.

"I forgot you sent a letter to her too. She'll want to speak with you about that." Usopp said.

"I figgered as much." was Luffy's only reaction.

"Luffy, who's this Kaya person?" Nami asked.

"She's the person I asked to build me a ship. I sent her ideas for it with the letter." Luffy replied. After that, they headed up to the mansion running into the Usopp pirates along the way. Once they reached the gate Luffy and the gang were meet with an interesting surprise.

"Usopp!" a voice called out as the gate opened.

"Kaya!" Usopp called back as a young lady ran into his arms and tackling him to the ground surprising the strawhats specialty Luffy. 'Kaya is pretty ….. lively this time around.' Luffy thought.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do believe we have some things to talk about." Luffy said politely getting everyone's attention.

"Usopp who are these people?" she asked looking at Luffy and the gang. Usopp was about to answer when Luffy started talking first.

"My apologies mam. My name is Monkey D. 'Strawhat' Luffy and this is my crew." Luffy said motioning to the crew who promptly introduced themselves. "I sent you and Usopp here letters three years ago."

"So your Strawhat. I've started to think you wouldn't show." Kaya said with a giggle. "I have a few questions for you so please come in an-"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" came a voice from inside the mansion interrupting Kaya.

"Klahadore!" Kaya shouted as said man walked out and stopped about 1.5 yards away from the group. Luffy and the others just stared at him.

"I'll ask again. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Klahadore asked/demanded again.

"Why should we tell you? Your business is with the young Lady of the house, not her butler." Luffy shot back earning him a glare from the butler. Klahadore then looked at Usopp.

"Usopp, how many times have I told you to leave Miss Kaya alone."

"Klahadore, -"

"Not now Miss Kaya" Klahadore interrupted. "Trying to worm your way into the Lady good grace to steal her fortune. Of course you are, after all, you're the son of a filthy pirate." Usopp glared at him.

"What did you said about my father!" Usopp yelled with enough rage that would have made any marine lower that a captain rack wary of him but Kuro didn't think anything of it.

"Calm down Usopp." Kuro said with a smug grin as he adjusted his glasses. "Why not do what you do best and lie. Said that your father's a traveling salesman or that you're really adopted. Honestly, your mother must have been an idiot to have had a kid with such a person."

"BASTARD!" Usopp yelled as he ran forward about to slug Kuro when a voice he didn't recognize spoke.

"Hello, *yawn* who is this and how did you get this number?" everyone turned the source of the voice and saw Luffy sitting on the ground cross-legged with a straw hat painted transponder snail with a signal booster and white snail attached to it.

"Hey, Ben it's Luffy how is everyone doing?" Luffy said. The snail went from a tired look to a gleaming, smiling look.

"Luffy! Hey everyone wake up Luffy's on the line!" Ben yelled. Luffy was laughing at all the rusling that could but heard in the background.

"Luffy how you been and what is going on about you joining the marines?" said a familiar voice the made Luffy's smile get even bigger.

"Hey, Uncle Shanks! It's good to hear from you. I'm fine and I didn't join the marines despite what the papers said I just got gramps to train me that's all."

"Uncle Shanks?" Shanks questioned. Luffy laughed for a moment.

"What you don't like being called uncle? You are family you know."

"Really now? And what will your grandfather say when he finds out you tricked him?" Luffy shuddered at those words.

"I'm hoping to avoid him for a while." Luffy said. Luffy was about to continue the conversation when Nami asked Luffy the question on the present companies mines.

"Luffy, who is this Uncle Shanks?" Luffy looked to Nami.

"He's the Yonko Red-hair Shanks Captain of the Red-hair pirates." Luffy said bluntly and with a big smile. Everyone else went bug-eyed.

"EEEEEHHHHH! RED-HAIR SHANKS IS YOUR UNCLE!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Oi Luffy, was that a girl? Did our little Luffy get himself a girlfriend?" Shanks asked teasingly making Nami blush.

"Uncle Shanks." Luffy whined making everyone one the other side of the call laugh. That was when Luffy remembered the reason he called them.

"Oi, is Yassop there I need to talk to him." Usopp and Kaya were surprised, to say the least. The snail took on a slightly confused expression.

"Sure, give me a moment."

"Hey, Luffy what did you need to talk about?" Yassop asked.

"Hey Yassop, well I was about to go inside and have a talk with your son and his girlfriend-" Usopp and Kaya immediately blushed and the snail got a very proud grin. "- when one of her butlers with golden poo's on his shirt-" this made everyone snicker, even Yassop had to hold in a laugh. Kuro got a tick mark on his head. "- came out and just started insulting Usopp, you and your late wife. Usopp was just about to hit him when I called you." the snail expression changed to shock, than sadness, then finally pissed off.

"Thank you, Luffy for bringing this to my attention. Usopp, sorry for not being there for you and your mother. I'm very proud of you for becoming such a great man." Usopp couldn't help form a warm smile at those words. "Miss thank you for looking after my son for me and please continue to do so."

"I will." Kaya answered back. As the snail somehow turned to face Kuro, Yassop's anger somehow radiated from the snail.

"As for you, Mr. Golden poo butler. If I ever find out you insulting my family, especially my wife, again I will have this ship over there in a heartbeat so I can personally rip you to sheds and blast you full of so many holes that you wouldn't be recognized as human anymore got it!" Yassop's 'threat' scared everyone even Luffy.

"Luffy thanks again for the call. It's great to hear from you and I hope to see you soon on the grand line." Yassop said looking back at Luffy.

"Ya, me too. I'll keep in touch and I'm sure Usopp will be calling you all the time once I get him to join my crew."

"Look forward to it. Talk to you later Luffy."

"By guys, By Uncle Shanks."

*click

"Well then now that this mess is taken care of I believe Miss Kaya, Usopp, and I have some things to talk about so why don't we go somewhere more relaxing. Nami, Zoro, and Usopp's group can you go and wait for use somewhere else?" Luffy said putting away the snail and standing up. Nami and Zoro sighed knowing that Luffy's 'question' really wasn't a question.

"Ok, just remember what we're here for." Nami said. Luffy gestured to her that he remembers.

Kuro was about to interject when Kaya surprisingly scolded him his place and leave the mansion grounds with Usopp and Luffy in tow. A short walk later they arrived at the cliff where Usopp was moping at last time. Kaya sat down and leaned against the tree, Usopp sat next to Kaya, and Luffy sat down in front of them making him the closest to the cliff.

"So Luffy I would like to thank you for what you did back there and thank you for sending those letters. If you hadn't sent them I might not have meet Usopp and my life would be much different." Kaya said starting the conversation.

"I would also like to thank you." Usopp added.

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help." Luffy said with a smile. "No about the ship I requested in the letter to Kaya."

"Oh yes, I had Merry build it. He said he was able to include most of your suggestions."

"That's good to hear. And about the other thing I wrote about."

"I don't know Luffy. It doesn't feel right to leave Kaya in the hands of that rotten butler. I mean how do I know he'll actually take care of her."

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself? He's right down their." Luffy said pointing down the cliff. Kaya and Usopp made there way to the edge keeping themselves hidden. They saw Kuro at the bottom with an odd man wearing heart shaped glasses.

"What is he doing out here?" Usopp asked.

"Don't know, he should be at the house or it the village." Kaya answered. The group listened to them talking about how Klahadore was really Captian Kuro of the black cat pirates and how he planned to kill Kaya and steal her fortune.

"No way." Usopp said horrified. Kaya looked ready to kill Kuro. she reminded Luffy of Nami when she was in one of her moods that she tends to get once a month.

"We have to warn the village." Usopp said about to run off when Luffy grabbed him and pulled him and Kaya away from the cliff so they won't be seen or heard.

"What the hell Luffy! We have to warn the village!" Usopp yelled.

"And do what? Get chased around the village because your 'lies'." Luffy said calmly. "You yell that pirates are coming every day don't you? The village will just think you're telling another lie." Usopp then realized Luffy was right but it didn't solve the problem.

"Then what do we do then?" Usopp asked sounding a little desperate.

"Are you willing to fight and put your life on the line to protect this place, to protect Kaya?" Luffy asked in a rare serious tone. Usopp looked at Kaya for a moment then back at Luffy and with a surprising amount of determination he said.

"Yes, alone if I have to, I'll protect Kaya and my village."

"Alright then let's go get my crew and work on a strategy." Luffy said surprising Usopp.

"You mean you'll help me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I'll fight too." Kaya said shocking both men.

"Kaya you can't." Usopp said worryingly.

"Are you sure about this." Luffy said.

"Luffy don't encourage her."

"Why not she has every right if not more than you to fight?"

"He's right Usopp. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, and I want to give that ungrateful butler a piece of my mind." Kaya said with Usopp and Luffy sweat dropping at the last part.

"Fine but for now we need you to go back home and pretend that nothing is wrong. Ok." Luffy said. Usopp tried to say that it was too dangerous only for Luffy to say that it would alert Kuro and ruin the element of surprise if she didn't go. They argued about it for about ten to fifteen minutes before Luffy won and Kaya agreed to go back and if she still felt like fighting to meet them back at the cliff a few hours after dark with her weapon(s)."

()()()()

After a short walk, Luffy and Usopp meet back up with Luffy's and Usopp's crews and explained the situation to them. Luffy tasked the Usopp pirates with taking Kaya and running if things go south. Luffy doesn't think it will but it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan. After a wait and a nap in Zoro and Luffy's case, the sun set and Kaya arrived three hours later at about 10:30-11:00pm. She had a rapier on her left hip and two flintlock pistols on her right.

"So I have to ask. Why are you helping us? If it's out of pity we don't need or want it." Usopp stated.

'Usopp and Kaya really have changed. Usopp isn't shaking even a little and Kaya looks ready to fight CP9. this will be interesting.' Luffy thought with a smirk before saying. "It's not out of pity. Do you really think we're the type of people who'd risk their lives out of pity?"

"We're doing this because your honorable people." Zoro said.

"You guys …." after that Nami called dibs on the treasure and they went on to plan their strategy. Usopp suggested they lay traps on the slope to thin their numbers then hit them hard. Luffy agreed on the traps but said they'll use a formation that would let everyone use their strengths to their fullest to strike them, to which everyone agreed. Usopp then asked what everyone was good at.

"Slicing."

"Stealing."

"Business."

"Sniping."

*snore

"HE FELL ASLEEP!" everyone shouted. Luffy has indeed fallen asleep standing up complete with a snot bubble. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" everyone shouted punching him in the head and slamming him into the ground.

"Hum, morning already?"

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Usopp was about to pour oil down the slope when Luffy stopped him and ask if he was sure the enemy would come to this shore. Usopp questioned him for a moment before remembering the north shore and started to panic.

"Give me a moment." Luffy said before closing his eyes and using observation Haki to sense the enemy. Everyone started to think he fell back asleep before he shot his eyes open. "Found them there by the north shore."

"How do you know that?" Usopp asked as Luffy pick up the barrel of oil.

"Simple, I used Haki." Luffy answered bluntly as he walked off.

"Haki?" everyone questioned following him.


	10. Haki and the Life energies

So this chap is mostly info on Luffy's abilities with a Luffy Nami scene at the end. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review.

* * *

"So what is Haki?" Usopp asked now that they arrived at the north shore.

"Zoro Nami do you guys remember when I survived that powered up cannonball?" Luffy asked.

"Cannonball?" Usopp and Kaya asked.

"Yes, although you never did explain how." Zoro stated.

"Well, I survived using Haki. Although that time I used a different Haki than the one a few moments ago." Luffy said sitting down in the grass by some trees followed by the others.

"So what is Haki exactly and how many types are there?" Nami asked.

"Ok, basically Haki is pure will power and there are three basic types or colors. Armament, observation, and conquerors also known as king's Haki. Are you guys following me so far?"

"Yes" Nami and Zoro said.

"Sort of." Usopp commented.

"Not really." Kaya said. Luffy let out a puff of air to Kaya's response.

"Ok, I'll go over them one at a time with an explanation and demonstration." Luffy said getting a nod from everyone.

"First up is armament Haki. Armament is when you use your willpower to create an invisible 'suit of armor' around yourself. If you focus enough you can make the 'armor' harder and visible like so." Luffy said as his right arm turned black. "This form of Haki not only allows you to protect yourself but also strengthen your attacks and allows you to bypass the defenses of devil fruits even logia types."

"What, devil fruits actually exist?!" Nami and Usopp exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, devil fruit do exist. They are very rare in the four blues but quite common in the grand line." Luffy answered.

"What do you mean by logia type?" Zoro asked. Luffy facepalmed.

"Ok, let's make this quick and get back on topic. There are three types of devil fruits paramecia, zoan, and logia. Paramecia, the most common type of devil fruit give the use a superhuman ability, like a body made of rubber, controlling your bones, or creating quakes. Zoans, the second most common give the user the ability to transform into a specific animal or creature. Such as a dog or cat. Logias are the rarest of the three and considered to most powerful. This devil fruit type gives the user the ability to create, control, and turned into a specific element like fire, ice, light, lightning, or sand to name a few. And most 'normal' attacks like punching, kicking, shooting, and stabbing, don't work on logias. All devil fruits take away your ability to swim and-" Luffy took up a very serious look and tone. "- never under any circumstances try to eat a second devil fruit or you will die. Understand." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding as they took in the information with both fear and wonder in their eyes.

"Now back to armament Haki." Luffy said standing up with a nearby stick in hand. Luffy walked over to a nearby boulder. "Another thing you can do with this Haki is 'coat' your weapons with it to increase their overall strength and striking power. Like so." Luffy said as he held up the stick and coated is with Haki turning it and his hand black. Luffy then did a diagonal stroke at the boulder, after a few seconds the top half slid off. Luffy looked at the faces of his Nakama and found amusement in their surprised expressions.

"Zoro try to cut this stick." Zoro a little puzzled and a little insulted (like he couldn't cut a stupid stick) by Luffy's 'requested' he stood up and walked over to Luffy then took a stance. Using wado ichimonji he did a draw strike only to be stopped by the stick still coated with Haki. To say Zoro and the others were surprised was an understatement they never thought that Haki could make this much of a difference.

"Now you see what armament Haki can do with a simple stick now imagine what it can do with proper weapons." everyone sat or stood in Zoro's case in thought before smirking at the possibilities, Zoro adorned an evil smile at the prospect.

'If I can learn Haki then maybe I can ….. No, I'm almost at the goal.' Nami thought.

'I wonder if this Haki can be used with my stars?' Usopp thought.

'If Usopp learns this Haki maybe it will help him achieve his dream.' Kaya thought.

'If I learn Haki it will bring me one step closer to defeating him. Luffy meeting you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.' was Zoro's thought.

"Next up is observation Haki." Luffy said getting everyone's attention again. "In essence observation is the ability to hear the world around you. Now before you start asking questions what I mean by hearing the world around you is that everything has a voice of sorts that it admits. May it be a person, a rock, a tree, or one of Zoro's swords. You guys understand so far?" after getting some nods from everyone Luffy continued.

"Observation Haki you'll be able to sense or hear the presence of those around you and predict attacks shortly before they happen. Nami please assemble your staff for the demonstration." Nami stood up and assembled her staff while Zoro sat down. Luffy closed his eyes and turned around. "Now try to hit me." Nami took several swings at Luffy who dodged them all with ease while calling each one. After about a minute Nami sat back down and Luffy turned to face them again with a big smile.

"Lastly we have conquerors Haki. conquerors are basically projecting your will onto others if your will is stronger than the ones under its influence will either cower in fear or simply pass out. There are other ways to use conquerors but I will not go over them since unlike the other two conquerors can not be thought, you're either are born with it or you're not." with this everyone had disappointment other faces. "Now I recommend those that are on my crew learn the first two and if they show signs of conquerors I'll work with them in mastering it after all I have all three."

"Good, if you couldn't use conquerors then you wouldn't be fit to be my captain." Zoro said in a serious tone.

"Well, it would be embarrassing if I couldn't since there is a strong possibility you can use it Zoro." Luffy said with a smile know full well Zoro is a conqueror user. Zoro got a huge dark grin as he took in the information.

"The next thing I want to talk about is the three life energies. Now these energies are similar to Hai but they are very different things. They're known as aura, chi, and chakra." Luffy paused to make sure everyone was following. Zoro had a reminiscent look on his face.

"First aura. Aura is the outer energy that surrounds everything. Like observation Haki it allows you to sense those around you but instead of hearing what's around you, you feel what's around you. What makes aura different from observation Haki is that you can turn it into one of five elements fire, water, earth, wind, and lighting. Each element has two stages of power, the base element, and the extreme. Like, for example, my element is fire so my extreme which I can't do yet is lava or for instance, water is the base so the extreme is ice. You following me so far." everyone nods not saying a word.

"Next is chi one of the two inner energies. The two inner energies are referred are basically your physical and spiritual or mental energy. Chi is the physical energy, the stronger your body is the stronger your chi is. Chi like armament Haki can be used to enhance your attacks but instead of enhancing from the outside like armament Haki, chi enhances from the inside. Also with enough practice, you can use chi for first aid and speed up the healing process. This technique is call vivification."

"Lastly is chakra. Chakra is spiritual or mental energy and not much is know about it. What I do know that depending on what kind of personal nature you are affecting your chakra. For interns, if you're an outgoing person like me your chakra will be hot and if you're a closed off person it will be cold. When you use chakra your body will emit a type of 'steam', if you have hot chakra it will burn what it touches if you have cold chakra it will freeze what is touches. That is all that I know about the tree energies. I do have other 'abilities' I could talk about but to avoid frying your brains I'll what till later. Now let's get some sleep we have the fight to win tomorrow morning." Luffy said ending his speech.

Everyone but Luffy went to get some sleep thinking about what Luffy told them. Zoro had a huge grin at the possibilities. Kaya was thinking how to use the abilities to help Usopp and her friends. Usopp was thinking how to use them with his slingshot to protect Kaya. Nami was torn. She couldn't decide if she could learn the abilities and use them to kill Arlong or to stay with the original plan. In the end, she ended up staring at the stars. After several hours she got up and walked down to the beach deciding to look out at the ocean.

When she arrived at the beach she hired water splashing and immediately assembled her staff looking for the source of the noise. What she saw had her face go red. Out in waist, high water was Luffy washing his body. In the light of the full moon, Nami got a good look at Luffy's body. The somewhat small frame of his seemed to be nothing but muscle, even with his back turned to her she could tell he has a well-built body.

"What are you doing up so late Nami?" Luffy asked snapping Nami out of her daze.

"I couldn't get to sleep. So, I thought a walk on the beach would help. You?"

"I can't sleep for more than an hour at a time without having nightmares." Luffy said turning around revealing two very distinctive scars. One, a jagged X-shaped scar on his chest and the other a burn scar on his right upper arm going up his shoulder nipping his neck and dripping down his chest stopping two inches below the collarbone. Nami started wondering how someone as strong as Luffy could get scars like that. Luffy walked back the shore, his body started to steam as the water on his body evaporated. Nami turned around with a huge blush having seen his 'package'.

"What do you think you're doing Luffy?" Nami asked not looking back as Luffy started to put close on.

"What do you mean, I'm getting dressed." he stated like it was the most obvious thing it the world. Nami in her embarrassed state was about to retort when the images of Luffy's scars flashed in her mind. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Say Luffy, how'd you get those scars?" Luffy was taken back by the question.

"They were given to me by a very powerful man that killed people very close to me." Luffy said with sadness in his voice. Nami turned around, glad he was wearing pants now and looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

"The one on my chest was given to me after he killed one of my family members. I fought to save him with some very powerful friends but I was outclassed at the time. When we were making our escape, the man throw some pants and went after the exhausted me. My family member took the hit, he died in my arms." at this point, Luffy was starting to cry remembering Ace's death. "My mind shut down and the man came after me again. Luckily I was saved by my friends and we escaped but not before he gave me this." Luffy said with a hand on his chest scar.

"I ended up getting my gramps to train me so I wouldn't lose anyone close to me again. Unfortunately, that meant working for the one that killed my family." Nami was surprised at this. Luffy was more like her than she realized. "About three or four months ago we fought and he gave me this." Luffy said grabbing the scar on his arm.

"We didn't finish the fight. I left to heal and find my crew to fulfill my dream. If somewhere down the line I meet him again I'll kill him." He said with determination. Nami stood there holding her left shoulder where her Arlong tattoo is comparing Luffy to herself.

'He's just like only he chooses to fight back with everything he has. I wonder ... Could I be like that? If I help him would he help me? No, I'm close to my goal now just a little more.'

"We have a few more hours till the enemy attacks. You should get some rest." Luffy said grabbing the rest of his close and headed up the slope.

"Right have a good night … Luffy." she said with a sad smile.

"Night" Luffy said returning a smile. With that Nami left the get some rest while Luffy went to calm his mind for the battle ahead.

* * *

There you go the battle will be the next chap, Luffy will get a change of close, and we'll see how Kya does in a fight. Please leave a review and see you all next time.


End file.
